Daughter of time
by Sofia.Severus Darcy
Summary: Matchmaking your parents were not high up on Celeste Snapes list. But when she gets sent back in time there is not much else to do, if she fails to get them together she and her siblings will never be born.Time to use some slytherin skill...Diffrent Povs
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and I'm back with another story and as always I hope you will enjoy this story and tell me what you think.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the great hall on one of the tables just looking up at the fake sky, I was the only one there except for the teachers who were sitting talking up at the high table. Tomorrow I was going to start my last year at hogwarts, I sat playing with the time turner that was around my neck and threw my head a little to the side so my long black braid fell down my back again. Mom had given this to me in my fourth year so I could take some more classes, I could still remember Dad's expression that day and how he just shook his head at us calling us both insufferable know-it-alls. I looked up at the teachers table and saw Dad roll his eyes at something uncle Harry said and Mom just laughed at them. I saw how Mom took Dad's hand and he pulled her just a bit closer to him. I looked back down at the time turner.<p>

Even though I thought that it was awkward when ever Dad kissed Mum, I was pleased to know that they were still in love after all those years. They weren't like a normal couple, they never talked about love at first sight or even mentioned how they had started dating. From the clues I had gotten from Grandpa Albus, I understood that they didn't like eachother very much at first. All I knew was that Mom had used to be Dad's student.

"Celeste!" I looked at the door and saw Salina running towards me as fast as her little legs could carry her. After her came Sebastian, he walked behind her with long strides smirking at our little sister. Salina ran up to me and started to climb up and sit next to me and Sebastian sat down on her other side.

Sebastian was my twin brother, he was only two minutes older but he took pride in those two minutes and was constantly teasing me for it. We both had black hair and Dad's black eyes, but he was more like Dad than I was. He had a hint of Dad's nose and length, I was a bit shorter and didn't have Dad's nose. I was a Slytherin while Sebastian was a Gryffindor, and as soon as we had gotten into our houses we had been named the Princess of Slytherin and the Prince of Gryffindor. That didn't mean we fought, we argued like brother and sister always does, but he was still my best friend.

"What have you been up to?" I asked Salina and Sebastian and he smirked.

"She charmed-" Sebastian started, but Salina slapped his thigh and then looked at me.

"I charmed Jamie's hair pink!" She said and I laughed so hard the teachers looked at me and I quickly hid my smiled behind my hand. Salina was so happy over my reaction she was shining like a sun.

Salina was in our opinion the most beautiful child ever born, all the other students thought so too. Six years old, heart shaped face with big golden eyes and auburn curls. She looked more like Mom than any of us, but she had Dad's temper.

"I have to go, there is a potion I need to check," Sebastian said, he stood up and started to walk down the aisle. Then suddenly his hair was pink and he stopped instantly and slowly started to turn to me and Salina. I heard Mom laugh from the teachers table and I started giggling.

"Is my hair pink?" He asked and I was going to deny it but couldn't hold my laughter in. "Salina" He said slowly and Salina crawled behind my back.

"Yes Sebby?" She said and I laughed.

"I'm going to get you for this" He said and Salina lifted by braid to look at him.

"I request a ten seconds countdown before you start running," She said and I laughed even harder.

"Agreed," Sebastian said and Salina started running down the hall.

"And you aren't cheating, I'm impressed," I said and he smirked.

"She didn't say how fast I was going to count," He said and started ro run after her and Salina squealed.

* * *

><p>I saw Celeste start to walk down the aisle and she met James. All the teacher's children were here now so it wasn't strange to see him here. He and Celeste started talking and I heard Severus frown next to me.<p>

"Please, Severus," I said and he just raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's happening now, isn't it?" He asked and I nodded.

"I think so."

Suddenly James took the time turner and started fingering with it.

"James, stop it! You don't know what you are doing!" Celeste said and tried to get the time turner.

"How hard can it possibly be?" James said and then the faint ticking noise started.

"James, give it to me!" Celeste said.

"No!"

"Give it to me or I'm going to kick your sorry Gryffindor ass!"

"Good girl," I heard Severus mumble and I smirked. Celeste grabbed the time turner and just then the ticking noise stopped and Celeste dissapeared.

* * *

><p>It felt like I apparated, only I was feeling much worse than I used to when I apparated. I couldn't feel anything under my feet, I didn't feel or hear anything around me. Then there was a flash and I could suddenly feel the ground and as soon as I did I fell down on all four and I could hear voices everywhere. They soon stopped and I tried to get a grip of my head, trying to get up. I slowly began to get contact with my muscles and I stood up and realised I was standing in the great hall, but there was students everywhere staring at me. I looked up at the teaching table and saw Grandpa Albus sitting in the headmaster chair. But Grandpa was dead, he had died two years ago! I looked to his right and saw Grandma Minerva and then to his left and saw Dad. But he looked much younger. I then saw Mom sitting next to Grandma looking confused at me.<p>

I then felt the time turner in my hand and looked at it. I had gone back in time.

My vision started to get blurry and soon everything went black.

~O~O~O~O~

When I opened my eyes I realised I was laying in a hospital bed.

"She is awake," I heard Poppys gentle voice say and then I saw Grandpa walk over to me. Poppy then walked away to check on another patient.

"And who might you be, young lady?" He asked and I wanted to cry. I had missed him so much, since Dad didn't have any parents, he had told us to see Albus and Minerva as our grandparents on his side of the family. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him like I had always done when I was a kid. He got surprised but let me hold on to him. Then I pulled away quickly and wiped the tears away from my cheeks.

"I'm not supposed to tell you," I said keeping my voice steady looking at him. I knew enough about time traveling that you were not allowed to disturb the passage of time, the consequences could be horrible.

"I only need my time turner back," I said and he gave the clock to me. It was broken.

"I figured you had to be a time traveler since you were holding this. But it's broken and I have not yet found a way to send you back." I looked at the broken time turner and then looked up at him.

"I'm Celeste...Celeste Snape," I said and I could see him get surprised, and then the usual twinkel returned to his eyes.

"And can I ask who your mother is?"

"Hermione Granger," I said and he smiled.

"I knew it! I knew they wouldn't hate eachother forever," He said and looked at me. "Do I know you in the future my child?"

I nodded and then started to cry. "Your my Grandpa," I said and furiously wiped away the tears. "I have missed you so much!" I said and he hugged me again. The smell of old books and lemon candy was just the same as the one I knew when I was a child. He pulled away and wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Am I not with you now in the future?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You died two years ago, you fell asleep one night and you never woke up," I said before I could stop myself but he just smiled.

"But I live now, and I must find a way to send you back. Until then I need you to have a cover." He stood thinking for a while and then the twinkel in his eyes returned. "For now you are Celeste Dumbledore, my cousin's daughter. You can be an apprentice if you want," He said and I nodded.

"I'm really good in both Potions and Charms," I said and he nodded.

"Of course, since both your parents teach them, then you can be an apprentice for both of them. Maybe you can make them like eachother a bit more," He said and I smiled.

"Is there any other Snape children in the future?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sebastian is my twin brother and is just like Dad, and Salina is our little sister who looks just like Mom." I then got sad when I thought of my siblings.

"Let me show you to your room," Grandpa said and I nodded and walked after him. I grasped the locket that always hanged around my neck, there was a picture of me, Sebastian, Mom and Dad in that locket. I missed my twin so much, he was my courage and I was his sneak.

It had been so much easier if Sebastian had been here...

* * *

><p>Later that night I was standing infront of the whole staff while Grandpa introduced me.<p>

"This is my cousin's daughter, Celeste Dumbledore. She will be an apprentice here for a while. She will be your apprentice Hermione and-"

"How nice that Miss Granger finally has a playmate," I heard Dad sneer and I stared at him. He would never had said that to Mom in the future.

"Snape, I'm 23 years old and has grown up, I can't say the same about you though. How old are you? Isn't it time to think about retiring?" Mom snapped.

"I'm 37 Miss Granger-"

"And acting like a child."

"Rather that than be one," He said and Mom was about to say something else when Grandpa broke her off.

"And will also be your apprentice, Severus," He said and Dad stared at Grandpa and then at me and sighed.

"I don't want an apprentice old man," He said and it actually hurt that my Dad said that. Sebastian and I had always been with Dad in his lab working on potions. As long as we didn't disturb him we were allowed in his lab.

"I assure, Professor Snape, I will not need to much help from you. I had the best potions master in the world on my last school so I know how to avoid blowing up the place as all the other dunderheads do," I said and Dad looked at me for a while. Then looked at Grandpa and rolled his eyes.

That was a yes!

The meeting ended and Mom walked up to me.

"Nice to meet you, Celeste," She said and I stared at her and Mom looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry! Nice to meet you too, Professor," I said and she smiled.

"You don't have to call me that, Hermione is just fine," She said and then walked over to Grandma. Madam Hooch and Sinistra then walked over to me.

"We are just going ask you something," Sinistra said. "Do you think there is something going on between Snape and Hermione?" I looked between Mom and Dad. Dad was standing talking to uncle Harry who was the new DADA teacher and Mom was over with Grandma.

"Perhaps..." I said and they smirked in victory. I was the result of 'something going on between them' so I should know.

"Any time they meet the whole place is sparking with tension, the sexual kind. God, I can't belive Hermione hasn't jumped him yet. The man must be an animal in the sack, don't you think?" Sinsitra asked me and I felt sick.

_This was going to be a hard time, _I thought and touched my locket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I really hope you will like this chapter even more!**

**Sit back relax and enjoy the reading**

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

I was walking around in the for now empty corridors just taking in the silence. I had to calm down before I met Celeste, I had acidentally walked into Snape and the bastard had acted his usual bastard behaviour. He was the only one that could make me so mad! It sucked that someone I thought was attractive was so incredibly annoying. I heard foot steps lower down in the hall and Celeste walked out looking up in the ceiling.

"Celeste!" I called and she looked at me at once and smiled happily. The girl was really pretty, her black eyes missed nothing and her black frizzy hair was like a dark halo when the sun hit her hair. She walked over to me still smiling and her walking style reminded me off someone. I had seen someone do exactly that type off walking before but couldn't remember who.

"Hello M-Hermione" She said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you almost call me Mione?" I asked her with a teasing smile and she looked relived.

"Yes, sorry. I know you hate that name" She said and I looked at her in surprise.

"How?" I asked and she swallowed hard.

"My uncle told me. Do you need help setting up in your class room?" She stressed and I looked at her, taking in her slightly pink cheeks and smiled.

"You don't have to be nervous, I'm not going to eat you" I said and started to walk and she followed. "And I'm not saying this to scare you, but be a little careful around professor Snape. He has a very short temper"

I heard her mumble and I looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, go on" She said and I looked away from her. I thought I had heard her say 'no kidding' but that could also be the voices in my head.

"Any way, as long as you don't try to joke with him you will be fine" I smiled and she smirked, that smirk looked familiar too.

"I think I know how to handle professor Snape, my old potions master was just the same" She said and she smiled at a memmory, she also looked very sad but quickly hid that.

"Acting as bastardly and rude as professor Snape?" I asked and she looked at me in shock.

"You don't like D-professor Snape?" She asked and I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my class room.

"Well ,duh!" I said and she smiled.

"Why?"

"Beacuse everytime we meet he is just being a git and insulting me, and I have done nothing but trying to be nice to him!" I said and walked up to my desk.

"You don't think he does that beacuse he likes you?" I slowly turned around and stared at Celeste.

"You said what?"

"There was boy who liked me once, he was always pulling my hair and teasing me. Later he told me that he liked me and that was his way to get my attention. Maybe Snape is just wanting to get your attention" She said and smiled.

"Snape is'nt a little boy-"

"But you said that yester day" She said quickly and I looked at her and then smirked.

"You are a odd girl Celeste"

"Yes I am, I must take after my parents" She said and smiled.

"Where are your parents?" I asked and she looked sad and touched a locket around her neck.

"They are closer than you think" She said and held the locket looking into nothing. Shit! Her parents must be dead and she has a picture of them in her locket! Damn Hermione!

"Celeste I'm sor-" She then looked up and smiled.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked and I looked at her for a while.

"You can sort some papers if you want. Just put them in year groups"

"I'm on it boss!" She said and smiled a bright smile. She had a very pretty smile and I had to smile back at her. She walked over to the smaller desk that I had sat up for her where all the papers where and I then sat down at my own desk.

Could it really that she was right? That Snape only wanted my attention? He was rude, always teasing and insulting, always calling me miss Granger. He couldn't possibly like me. And I didn't even like him! So why did I get so giddy thinking about him liking me, kissing me...NO! He is just a colleague, a colleague who didn't even like me.

A very hot colleague who was obviously very smart, strong (I had seen his muscles once when he had only worn a white shirt) and a very powerful wizard. And the way he looked at me while we argued. The heat in his eyes...If only that heat had been something else other than hate.

WHAT AM I THINKING?

I groaned and looked down at my papers.

* * *

><p>I looked up at mom and heard her groan and she was blushing. I smirked and looked down at my papers, my words had got to her. Now it was only dad left. I knew that they would eventually get together since I was alive and kicking but I didn't like seeing them fight. And maybe it was me who got them together in the first place.<p>

Couldn't wait until I met dad later.

* * *

><p>I walked to my class room already feeling the upcoming headache I would have when the students arrived. And that frustrating Granger woman didn't make things better, and on top of that I would have to deal with an apprentice as well. I didn't want one! She would most likely only be clumsy and not knowing when to shut up.<p>

And there she was. Just sitting leaning against the wall in front of the class room door. I rolled my eyes. Or worse, she could be just as Granger and be an insufferable know it all chit. She looked up and met my gaze with her dark eyes.

"Hello professor" She said and in one graceful move stood up brushing her skirt.

"Hello Miss Dumbledor, and your even in time." I sneered and she just smirked.

"I'm always on time, even my birth date was exactly on time." She smirked and I raised an eyebrow at her. She reminded me of someone...Annoyingly I couldn't remember who.

I walked into my class room with Celeste after me.

"Don't worry I will not make you clean the cauldrons" I said when she looked around. She looked at me and nodded.

"Of course not, those are for students who ends up in detention" She said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"But I will make you sort out the ingredients in the storage" I said and she glared at me.

"The big one that's allways messy?" She asked and I raised an eyebrow at her. How could she know about that storage when she has already been here for half a day?.

"How could you know that?" I asked and she paled a bit.

"Beacuse I would expect nothing less from you" She said and looked around some more.

"And what do you expect from me?" I asked. She was very odd this girl. There was something about her that was so familiar and scary since I had never met the girl.

"A hell" She said and I stared at her. "Professor Granger informed me about your teaching methods" She smiled and I smirked.

"So miss Granger said that?" I asked and felt a building anger against my colleague.

"No _Professor_ Granger said that" She said and looked me straight in my eyes. I rolled my eyes. "The other memebers of the staff also said that you fight allot" She said and I sneered.

"I guess you can say that and don't listen to their stupid gossip"

"Why?"

"Beacuse she is an annoying..." I stopped myself and looked at the girl. Why was I telling her this?

"You can look over the essays on the table and put them in-"

"Year groups" She said and I raised an eyebrow at her. Now was the time I would have thrown her out of my class room, but she was still here. I wasn't even mad at her, what the fuck was going on? She had a very calm attitude and didn't seem to be afraid of me. This was very strange.

"Who are you really?" I asked when she had sat down and started to sort the papers.

"I'm someones biggest treasure" She said without looking up and I frowned at her. I sat down by my own desk and started to work on my teaching plan. She was really quiet, she didn't say a word in the next half hour. Then the sweet silence was broken.

"When I was younger I liked a boy in my class. I didn't know how to get his attention so I teased him to get his attention" She said and looked up at me. That was when I saw how much she looked like Granger. They had the same face shape and the same lips and shape of eyes.

"And I should care beacuse?" I asked and she smirked.

"I just thought about how much I have heard that you and M-professor Granger fight" She said and I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she really think that Granger had a thing for me?

"Professor Granger is'nt a little girl"

"And yet you said so yester day" She said and smiled and then looked down at her papers. I looked at her for a moment and then looked down at my teaching plan.

Why would I care if Granger was trying to get my attention? She was annoying, know it all and worse she was a gryffindor. A very attractive annoying, know it all gryffindor. I mentally slapped my self and focused on my papers again.

How could Celeste really think Granger liked me? Sure there were plenty of women who looked at me with crazy eyes, but Granger was diffrent. The only heat she had for me was hate, and the fire in her eyes when ever we fought...It was very sexy.

WHAT?

I do not think Granger is hot! _Fucking liar_. Fine, she was gorgeous.

I pulled my fingers through my hair in frustration and again tried to focus on my papers.

* * *

><p><em>"Your my biggest treasure, Celeste. You and your siblings mean everything"<em>

_"I love you too_ _dad" _

I looked up at dad and saw him pull his fingers through his hair and I smiled and looked down. He was frustrated for sure. Now when I had planted the thoughts them together I hoped grandpa had found a way to send me home.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall to grandpas office and stopped infront of the gargoyle.<p>

"Cocolate frogs" I said and jumped up on the steps when the gargoyle started to move. I walked into grandpas office and was greeted by a smile.

"Hi grandpa" I said and walked up to the desk. "Have you found anything that can send me back?"

His smile faded. "Yes I have, but you won't be able to travel home right now. Can I ask when you were born? The date only"

"I guess year doesn't matter, but the day I was born was first of November"

"Then you have two months to get your parents together so you can go home" He said and I stared at him.

"What?"

"We can't send you back using a time turner, so I did some research and found out that this has actually happened before. The boy got his parents together before his birthday and as soon as he started to exist inside his mother he got sent back to his own time"

I stared at him, this had to be some kind of joke.

"But what if mom doesn't get pregnant until my birthday?" I asked and he smiled sadly. "Was there any story about that?"

"Actually there wa. But you won't like it"

"I don't care" I hissed.

"The girl who didn't get her parents together altered the future to much and she vanished, she slowly started to dissapear from the worl and she never existed in the future" He said and I stared at him and sat down in the chair.

"So if I don't get mom and dad together before my birthday...I won't be born...Neither will Sebastian or Salina" I said and he nodded. "Fuck!" I said and hid my face behind my hands. "Even if I do get them together it's not sure that mom will get pregnant in time, and what if they don't even want children!" I said and looked up at him and then stormed out of the office.

I paced in the corridors for a while and tried to think of something to do. Giving up was not an option, I had to get them together. What if I told them about me? Eh...No, what would I have said any way? _'Hey you don't know me yet but I'm your daughter and I just wanted to tell you that you have two months before I stop to exist. So you better start shagging now!' _

No...absolutely not. I'll just do it slytherin style, I'm the daughter of the head snake. How hard can this be any way?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this chapter being so short! I had to go away and I wanted to update atleast something before I went.**

**JaneA0202 , made me aware of a hole in the story and I agree and I will try to fix it, but in the next chapter**

**Sit back relax and enjoy the reading**

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤ **

I walked through the dark empty corridors looking for any students that were up and snogging. I hated walking around in the dark by myself, but it was kind of nice to be alone just to think. And now my thoughts were strangly taken by a sneering potions master. The hot kind.

I heard a someone walk behind me and I turned around and cast a lumos.

"Snape? What are you doing here I thought you only checked the corridors on fridays" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Obviously not since someone changed the schedule" He said and I just nodded and started to walk again, why was my heart beating so hard against my ribs?

"What are you doing?" Snape asked and I turned around.

"I'm patrolling"

"Why are you in this corridor? This is where I was supposed to check" He said and I frowned.

"No, I'm having this corridor and outside ravenclaw"

"That's where I'm supposed to walk" He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well I'm not moving"

"What makes you think I would" He said and swept past me. I resisted the urge to throw a hex at him while his back was turned and started to walk down the hall as well. The things Celeste had said about him bullying me to get my attention atually started to make sense. I glanced up at him and saw him watching me as well and he quickly looked away. Intresting...

A move behind us made us both turn around fast and we had both drawn our wands and we were standing even closer now than before.

* * *

><p>"So I may have taken the wrong hallway" I lied and stepped into the light of their wands so they could see that it was me. Seeing them standing so close made me wanna jump with glee and at the same time wanting to turn around and run away before they started to do things a daughter really didn't want to see. I looked between them just to make them aware of the situation.<p>

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked and raised an eyebrow at them. They looked at eachother and stepped away quickly, mom was blushing and dad moved his head a little so his hair covered the other half of his face.

"Absolutely not, what are you doing here?" Dad asked and I shrugged and tried to look as innocent as a slytherin could.

"I guess I took the wrong hallway, I have only been here for a day after all" I said and mom nodded. "But how come there needs to be two people watching this hallway?" I asked, like I didn't knew that. I was after all the one that had changed the schedule.

"We just made a misstake. I will go and watch another corridor and you will too and then you may go to bed" Mom said and I nodded and walked away. It felt just like when she used to send me to bed when I was little...Only I had always hugged her before I left.

I felt a stabb of sadness and I blinked away the rising tears. This was ridiculous, I was going to see mom again. Not Hermione Granger who I would see tomorrow, I would see my mom Hermione Snape again soon.

Soon...

* * *

><p><strong>The next day... <strong>

I walked into the staff room much earlier than usual, wondering why the old fool had put the meeting so early this evening. But no one was there except Granger. She sat reading a book wearing muggle jeans and a black simple sweater and a pin holding her hair up in a messy bun. She looked up at me when I walked in.

"Do you know why the meeting is placed so early tonight?" She asked and walked over to the table and took a glass of fire whiskey.

"Do I look like the crazy old man whu runs the school? No, I don't. So I can't possibly know that" I said and turned to her again. She rolled her eyes and slammed the book shut and walked over to me standing much closer than we had ever been.

"Would you just stop trying to piss me of, I know why you are doing it and would rather you to be more relaxed" She said and reached behind me to get a glass of whiskey herself. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? And why do I try to piss you off?" I asked and she smirked.

"I think you know that" She said and drank a little from her whiskey. Damn she looked hot. Her lips were slightly parted and the witch looked like the most experienced seductress in the world. Her eyes were almost black in the light of the fire and candles.

"Then I might as well ask why you always try to annoy me" I said and she looked at me.

"I'm trying to annoy you? I don't know what you are talking about" She said and I drank from my whiskey as well. Her eyes stopped at my lips for just a split second, just a bit closer...

"I think you do" I said and we just stood there looking at eachother for a moment. For just a breif second I saw her gaze move down to my lips and then up to my eyes again. I followed the line of her pink lips with my eyes and then met her gaze again.

So close...

* * *

><p>I opened the door to check if they were there and that one of them had not fled through the floo or something. What I saw made me react almost the same as when I met them in the hall the other night. It looked like they were about to kiss and when I walked in they jumped away from eachother and that dreamy look they had had in their eyes dissapeared and was insted changed to embarrassment.<p>

Fuck fuckity fuck! They had been so close! Why stupid idiot me did I have to open the stupid bloody fucking door? I stood looking at them for maybe three seconds too long.

"Oops" I said and closed the door again. I leaned against it and wanted to slam my head against the wall. Like they were seriously going to dare to kiss now.

_"Well that was impressively stupid of you Celeste" _I could hear Sebastian say in my head and I groaned. Then I saw Uncle Harry walk towards me with Sprout and Flithwick and I walked aside so they could open the door. There was no risk in them seeing mom and dad kiss now anyway.

* * *

><p>Celeste closed the door again and I glanced at Snape. He wasn't looking at me, he was avoiding my gaze totaly. Damn I had been so close to kissing him! I wanted to kiss him...<em>Say what?<em> There was an awkward silence and then Harry and Flithwick stepped inside and I smiled at Harry and walked over to him and started talking.

He smirked at me. "What have you done now Hermione?" He asked and I blushed.

"Nothing" I snapped and he smirked even more.

"Really?"

"Harry James Potter if you don't shut your mouth-"

"I get it" He said and smiled and he glanced over at Snape and then back at me. "You naughty girl" He said and Flithwick looked at me in confusion. I then saw Celeste walk into the room and as soon as she did she sat down on one of the chairs and avoided any eye contact possible. I needed to tell her that she couldn't tell anyone what she had seen. I glanced over at Severus and saw him try to get eye contact with Celeste as well. I had almost kissed the man!

I didn't know if it was a goof or a bad thing. But I wanted to at least try to do it again, without an apprentice walking in on us.

* * *

><p>I walked out from the meeting and started to walk to the room I had. It was rather nice that I didn't need to share a room with the students since I was only an apprentice.<p>

"Celeste!" I jumped and screamed as two voices called my name. I turned around and saw mom and dad stand behind me. The two of them glanced at eachother like they didn't really know how to deal with me while the other one was there.

"People are you trying to scare me to death?" I asked and mom smiled apologetically while dad just raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you want?" I asked and they glanced at eachother again.

"You can't tell anyone about what you saw earlier" Mom said and I raised an eyebrow. Mom looked at me in confusion and then looked up at dad. Shit! I looked exactly like him when I raised an eyebrow like that! I looked normally at her and she looked back at me.

"And what did I see?" I asked and mom blushed and dads eyes narrowed at me.

"Nothing" He said and I nodded.

"Then I can only tell nothing" I said and smirked. "Is that so bad?" They both just looked at me and I nodded and turned around.

"You better get a room next time though" I said as I walked away. _And god I really hoped they would get a room so I could go home!_

* * *

><p>I looked up at Snape who just looked after Celeste. I wanted to kiss him again, but would he let me? Snape glanced down at me but quickly looked away when he saw me looking at him. We stood there waiting for the other one to do something, but neither of us dared.<p>

"I have exams to grade" He said and then walked away and I fled as well.

**A/N **

**Sorry for the short chapter. There will be more** **soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now there will be some small corrections!**

**Thank you Aysun and JaneA0202 for your reviews, and thanks to all the rest of you :)**

**Sit back relax and enjoy the reading**

*CPOV*

The first class of the day practically ran out from the potions class room. Dad was in a awfully bad mood. I looked at him judging if I should say something to him or just let it go...Any way it was a bad thing to do.

"What's up Snape?" I asked and then got a plan in my head as soon as I had said it. He glared at me.

"You will adress me as professor Snape" He growled and sat down behind his desk.

"Oh I'm sorry. Professor Granger always calls you Snape so it must have stuck on me." I said and then faked a thinking face. "But don't you teacher call eachother by your first names?" I asked and he glared at me. Yes, this was a very bad move.

"Sometimes we do" He said and looked down at his papers.

"So why do you and Professor Granger call eachother by your last names?" I asked and his jaw ticked.

"We just do" He bit out.

"No only you do. She might call you Snape when you are around but she only calls you Severus when she's with me" I lied and dad raised an eyebrow at me. _I'm trying to out snake the head snake of the school._ I thought and I wanted to laugh in panic at that.

"Really..." He said and then sneered. "And why should I care?" He asked and had his 'careface' on.

"No I just thought you were closer so you could call eachother by your first names" I said and looked down at my papers.

"And why would you think Granger and I were close to eachother?" He asked and I looked up at him and smirked.

"Well, the little thing I saw yester day was proof enough for me" I said and he paled and looked away.

"That was an accident"

"You accidentally tried to kiss her? Wow that's a new one" I said and then grabbed my papers and jumped down and walked to the door. "I'll tell Hermione you said hi!" I said and walked out his class room. I heard him say moms name silently and then I smirked and closed the door.

* * *

><p>*CPOV*<p>

"He calls me Hermione when he is with _you_?" Mom asked after the lesson when I had the same talk with her with her as I had with dad. I nodded.

"Please a little more hesitation in your words M-Hermione" I said and she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just find it hard to belive that he would talk with you about _that. _No offense" She said and sighed. "It's just that I have been trying to be nice to the git for a year and he never talks normally to me, you come here and after three days you talk with him as if you were best friends" She said and I smiled.

"I guess I'm very easy to talk to" I said and she looked down in her papers and got a sad look on her face. My mom was really easy to talk to as well, so why didn't he talk easily to her? That was the question she had. Damn grown ups and their reluctance to see reason!

_But okey, neither of them knew that I was their daughter...maybe it's good that they are a little slow. _

"You are very easy to talk to as well" I said and she smiled. "Just show D-Snape that you are. I'm sure he would be surprised if you called him Severus when you talk to him" Mom looked at me and then smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will" She said and I resisted the urge to scream in victory. Maybe if they started talking to eachother without insults flying all over the place they would perhaps fix the rest be themselves.

* * *

><p>*HPOV*<p>

Celeste smiled and then looked down on her papers and started to get her stuff. I watched her as she moved around and picked up books. She moved so gracefully, even if she was almost as tall as Severus.

I nearly blushed only thinking of his name. What was wrong with me? I knew I was attracted to the guy, almost every witch in the castle were attracted. I felt a bit of panic start in my chest. What if Celeste liked him? They already talked like they were best friends, and she was attractive and she didn't have bushy hair what I could see. She always had her hair braided. What if he liked her?

I felt my grip tighten around my quill and dropped it so I wouldn't break it. I was jealous! I didn't have any right to be jealous of Celeste. I wasn't together with Severus so he didn't cheat on me, but why did it feel like it?

"Celeste...Do you think Severus is attractive?" I asked and the witch stopped dead and looked at me looking a bit green.

"Please don't make me answer that" She said and looked pained. I nearly laughed.

"Why? You make me talk about that stuff all the time" I said and smiled teasingly even though I was feeling the green monster bite inside me. Celeste opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, then again and again.

"He reminds me of my dad" She said and looked away. I immediately felt bad, I couldn't have known that but still I felt like a big bully.

"I'm sorry Celeste" I said and she then turned to smirk at me.

"But he fits you perfectly" She said and smiled a big smile that bordered evil. It reminded me of someone again, the way the lines in her face lit up when she smiled. Had I known her parents, maybe that's why I recognized her.

"Did I know your parents?" I asked and she looked at me and then shrugged.

"Everyone knows everyone in the wizarding world" She said and I frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"What?" I asked and she smiled again.

"Look at the time I have to go!" She started to run for the door. "See you later professor!" She called and I stood there looking after her.

oOoOoOo

*HPOV*

That evening I was taking more care of how I looked before I went to dinner. I wanted to feel pretty so I might get Severus attention. I curled my hair and put on some lipstick and then put on my red robes. I then cast tempus and saw I was already late. I ran out the door and started to walk quickly towards the great hall. I checked so no students saw me before I jumped in behind a painting and then closed it behind me. I had gotten a map with short cuts from Albus that led all over the school. That map had saved me more times that I could count, I had often stayed up late to grade papers and in the morning I always took the short cuts.

And just beacuse I was in such a hurry I had to run into someone when I came out from the next painting! We fell down on the ground and I was lucky I didn't hit my head when the person I had run into fell down on me. I then heard someone gasp and I looked up and met the gaze of hogwarts potions master.

I felt paralyzed, I couldn't move. But that could also be beacuse Severus was laying ontop of me. I then felt something hard bump into my stomach and I almost stopped breathing, oh my god he was huge. His legs were between my thighs and I felt the fabric of my robes laying on my thighs as well, that meant that the rest of my legs were visible. Severus just stared down at me in shock and then he quickly removed himself from me and helped me up, not without getting a quick look at my knickers for sure.

"I'm so sorry!" I said and he just nodded.

"No problem" He said and we just stood there in awkward silence for a while and then Celeste of all people turned around the corner and raised an eyebrow at us.

"Celeste!" I said and smiled. I almost ran over to her and then took her arm. She was staring at me and looking as confused as she possibly could.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked and I just smiled and we started to walk to the great hall.

"Just walk with me to the great hall and I'll tell you tonight" I said and she looked back.

"Shouldn't we wait for professor Snape?"

"NO!" I said and she stopped and started at me. I was blushing for sure and I took Celestes arm again and started to walk. When I looked at her the next time she was grinning like the creepy cat from Alice in wonderland.

"Well this could be interesting" She smirked and I blushed more.

* * *

><p>*CPOV*<p>

"Hermione is it alright if I borrow Celeste for a minute?" I turned around and looked at grandpa. We were walking back to our rooms and mom was going to tell me what had happened with dad. Not that I really needed to know, I didn't want to get sick.

"Sure" Mom said and I walked away with grandpa so she wouldn't hear what we said.

"Did you found something that could help my little _mission.?_" I asked and he smirked.

"Well there is plenty of things that could help _that_ little mission, there are toys" He said and I stared at him.

"That was low, grandpa. Really low" I said and he just laughed.

"I know. But I have found out that Hermione actually won't have to be pregnant before your birthday. Your parents will just have to had sex before it." I stared at him, and even though he just had used the words 'sex' and 'parents' in the same sentence, I smiled.

"Well that's a relif!" I almost screamed and I started jumping and then remembered how wierd the situation really was and stopped. "But can't you get them together instead? There is a limit of how much parent love I can handle and I have passed it looooong ago"

His eyes twinkeled. "Nope, I'm the headmaster and you are the time traveler. So that means it's your job" He said and I sighed.

"Then I'll just slip them lust potion and be all over with it!" I said and he shook his head.

"Only do that as the last resort, lust potion is a very strong potion and it can go terribly wrong sometimes. Besides, I think you have made a good job getting them as close as they are now. Just give them time and you will see" He said and I felt sick again.

"I really don't want to _see_" I groaned and he just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sit back relax and enjoy the reading!**

*HPOV*

"Maybe it's not so bad" Celeste said bored while she was looking into one of my textbooks.

"Not so bad! I was laying ontop of the man!" I shrieked and Celeste blinked slowly two times and then looked at me.

"I hear you. But he didn't hex you and he didn't tell you to go to hell ,so why are you freaking out?" She asked and I stared at her.

"He is my colleague, and I can't under any circumstances be UNDER him!" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"And yet you were, are you going to hell for that? No! God woman you are in love with him!" She said and I gaped at her.

"I'm not in love with him!" I said and she just nodded and smiled like any other shrink. "I'm attracted to him, that's true. But not in love with him!" That was way to early to say that I was in love with him. I turned to Celeste again after pacing in the room a couple of times.

"Maybe I should just sleep with him and get him out of my system?" I said and she looked a bit green.

"Please do!" She said and then looked down at the book. "But if you sleep with him doesn't that mean that he get's into your system?" She asked and I threw a pillow at her.

"But I can't sleep with him, we are working together" I said after I had calmed down.

"Isn't that exactly what grandpa and grandma are doing?" She asked and then looked like she mentally slapped herself. I frowned.

"And who are they?"

"McGonagall and Dumbledore, I call them grandma and grandpa" She said smiling and I nodded.

"Yes you'r right. But they are married. No if I sleep with Severus it will only be wierd between us, my goal was to get him to talk nicely to me and not to shag him"

"And his goal is to shag you" She mumbled and I stared at her.

"What!" I shrieked she looked up and smirked.

"I'm just kidding. But he is attracted to you" She said and I sat down in the sofa.

"The erection that was poking my stomach was proof of that" I said and she groaned.

"Ew"

"And he is huge, Celeste I'm not kidding-"

"EW!" She said and stood up. "If you need me you will find me in the girls bathroom throwing up my dinner!" She called and then walked out. I knew that Severus reminded her of her father, but why was she so sensetive? I shook my head and walked over to my desk and started grading tests.

I remember what Severus had said in the teachers about how the level of know it alls had grown since I was at hogwarts...From one to three...And they truly were a pain in the neck. I appriciated that they were so eager to learn, but please did they have to be so very competitive! If one of them wrote two pages the other one wrote four and so on. I had only requested a two page writing assignment and I they had written eight pages, front and back!

I groaned and started to take of my outer robe and then transfiured my robes to simple jeans and a black tank top. Then by no reason I looked down at my wrist, and my bracelet wasn't there. I took up my outer robe and started to check the sleves if it was hanging in one of them. When I didn't find it I did took up my wand.

"Accio bracelet!" I said but nothing happened. "Shit" I said and then started to walk for the door. I must have dropped it when I ran into Severus, so I had to go down again. That was my favourite bracelet, and my mom had given it to me. And my mom had gotten it from her mom and so on, and I refused to let it dissapear during my generation!

I opened the door just as someone decided to knock on it.

_Severus_!

Of course it had to be him! He had never been anywhere near my rooms before and since he was so close now it would be easier to drag him to the bedroom..._STOP IT_!

"Severus!" I said and he almost smiled. That was the first name I had said his name so he could hear it, unless he had heard it when I was laying in my bed thinking of him wich I definetly didn't think he had. And hoped he never would find out either.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he held out his hand and I saw my bracelet with the gold star on. I gaped at it.

"This got caught in my robe when we...Fell, I guess it's yours?" He said and I smiled and picked it up from his hand.

"Thank you. I was going to go and look for it now...Thank you Severus" I said and he just nodded.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to get rid of it" He said and I just smiled.

"Of course" I answered and we then just stood there looking at eachother. Then he cleared his throat and started to turn away.

"If you excuse me I have to grade some papers that the know it all squad has turned in. They are almost as bad as you were" He said and I smacked his arm. And he looked back at me with an amused expression.

"I was not worse than them" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Since I was your teacher I highly disagree, _Miss Granger_" He said and had turned back to look at me again. I stepped closer to him and met his black gaze.

"And what a teacher you were _professor,_ are you still acting as bastardly and mean as you were when I was your student?" I asked and he sneered.

"Why break a tradition"

"I hope one of your students blow you up" I said with a smile and he chuckled darkly at that and just hearing the laughter made me soak my knickers.

"And I hope one of your students blow you up like a ballon so you will fly away" He said with a smile of his own and after standing glaring at eachother I stepped back from him.

"Good night _professor_" I said and he backed away a step as well.

"Good night Hermione" He said and I felt heat starting to pool in my stomach when his voice caressed my name. I walked back into my room and was about to close the door...

"Hermione!" Severus called and I looked at him and I stopped closing the door. He smirked at me. "I just have to compliment your taste in underwear, who would have known the gryffindor princess would wear slytherin green knickers. And if I may guess, they are lace" He said and I gaped at him and he winked at me, HE WINKED AT ME!

"Good night Hermione" He said and then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning!<strong>

*CPOV*

As all the mornings of my life I started with braiding my bushy hair into a braid, put on my locket and then got dressed. It didn't really matter that I was in a whole other time trying to get my parents to shag before my birthday, I wasn't going to change my routines. Or some I had to change, I couldn't give dad a hug after the lessons anymore or sneak away to study with Sebastian to study in the middle of the night...

I would never have guessed that I would miss my brother so much. Did he even know I was gone? Did he miss me?

Did James miss me...?

I walked down the stairs and I of course walked into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said and backed away and then saw that it was uncle Harry I had walked into. He just smiled at me, like he always did when I saw him.

"No worries Celeste, or can I call you that?" He asked and pulled his fingers through his always messy hair.

"Of course professor, but my friends call me Celle. May I call you Harry?" I asked and he smiled and nodded.

"Then I might as well call you Celle." He said and I smiled even if it hurt a little bit to hear him say that. It was his and James nickame for me back home, they were to only one that called me that. "Are you waiting for Hermione?" He asked and I snapped out from my thoughts.

"I was supposed to meet her outside the gryffindor common room now, you can go with us to breakfast if you want" I said and we walked out to wait for mom. Just when we were outside the common room mom meet us. She looked nervous.

"Hello Harry, Celeste" She said and took Harrys arm in regency style and then took my arm and hooked it with her other one.

"What are you up to?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Oh nothing" She smirked.

*HPOV*

We came into the great hall and only a few couple of students were sitting eating. I saw Severus at the table talking to Minerva and the spot next to him was free, perfect. I let go of Harry and dragged Celeste with me and pushed her down on the chair next to him. he looked at us and raised an eyebrow. Celeste looked uncomfortable and confused and I just smiled at him.

"I really thought you had better taste in clothing" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Beacuse then you would know what a misstake you did last night" I said and he just kept looking at me waiting for me to get to the point. But I just smiled and started to walk away from them.

"What Hermione?" He snapped and I turned around and smirked at him all of my nervousness gone.

"They're silk" I said and for a second he looked confused and then realised what I meant and his eyes widened. He couldn't belive I had said it here where all of the staff could hear. I heard someone groan and then looked at Celeste.

"This is seriously going to kill me" I heard her mumble and I just smiled at her distressed expression, not really knowing what she meant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trouble for Celeste in this chapter!**

**Sit back relax and enjoy the reading!**

*CPOV*

I sat watching them in the teachers lounge, torn between watching them and smirk at the scene or just looking away just whishing they would just stop and get a room...But just thinking about using that phrase on my parents made me slightly sick. At first they had almost next to eachother on the couch talking, but when the other professors started to drop in they had moved away from eachother.

Now they were sitting on opposite sides of the room looking at eachother when they thought no one was looking, but I was. And as I said...I was feeling sick. Mom was doing the wierd hair flick trying to get dads attention, which she had totally she just didn't notice. Uncle Harry was talking to dad who was only paying him very little attention since dad was so very fascinated by mom and the way she moved.

Mom glanced at dad and then turned and started talking to Sinistra again with a silly grin on her face. I really hoped I didn't look like that when I looked at James.

"Celeste how is your apprentice program working out?" I heard uncle Harry ask and I smiled and walked over to him and dad.

"Very well, I'm lucky to have skilled masters to study" I said and dad rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I'm thinking about getting an apprentice myself" Harry said and dad smirked.

"Who would possibly want to study under the boy who lived, the boy who saved the whole wizarding world? You surely won' have so many choices" Dad said and Harry smiled.

"You are so right Snape. If you excuse me I have a date with my wife and if I'm late she will be slightly upset with me" Harry said and drank the rest of his whiskey.

"That's why they invented make-up-sex Potter" Dad smirked and I pretended I didn't hear that. Harry smirked back at him.

"Then maybe I will just be a little late this time anyway"

I pretended that I didn't hear that either. It was really to much to even listen to your parents joking about sex. I stood next to dad in silence for a moment and then looked up at him.

"Are you planning to ask her out soon?" I asked and he stared at me.

"What?Who?Why?" He asked and I wanted to laugh at his almost teenage like reaction. But at the same time it was really wierd to see my always so cool and calm dad act like that, and if his future self had seen himself now he would have slapped himself. Hard.

"Well Mo-Hermione of course!" I said. Damn I really needed to learn not to call them mom and dad when I was around them. Dad looked down at me and when most people my age met the gaze he had right now they would crawl into a corner. Luckily for me I had the same stare as he...and some DNA as well so I wasn't really scared of him.

"What makes you belive you can talk to me like that?" He asked more curious than angry. I shrugged.

"Maybe you are not as scary as you think, or maybe I'm immune." I said and he just rolled his eyes and smirked. "So are you going to ask her out?" I asked and he looked at mom who was laughing with Sinistra. I looked at dad and saw a small smile starting to form and then he put it down and had his stone face on.

"You think I should?" He asked with a smirk and I wanted to scream at him, but I took a deep breath instead.

"Yes I think that would be a very good idea. Even better would be if you just got married right away and got that american dream with a house in the suburbs and annoying desperate housewifes living next door" I said and dad looked disgusted.

"I would never do that" He said and I laughed.

"Belive me_ I_ know" I said with a laugh and then got serious. "But start with the date, you can figure out the rest by yourselfes." I started to walk away then walked back to him quickly. "But don't wait to long with that okey?" I said and then turned to walk away again but I felt dad's hand around my wrist and he pulled me out the room instead and out in the corridor. He let me go and then stood infront of me just looking at me for a while.

"There is something very diffrent about you, it's annoying and no one knows anything about you. Not even Albus seems to know who you are really even if he says he is related to you." He stared at me for a while and I swallowed nervously. I didn't want this conversation. "And then you go around talking to me like you have known me for my whole life wich I can assure you is not fucking possible" _But I have known you for my whole life!_ I wanted to scream but held my mouth shut. "You act like you know everything about everyone...Who are you really?" He asked and I looked at him for a long while.

That was when it all finally sank in. This man wasn't my father, he didn't love me. At least not yet.

The man infront of me now had no reason to trust me, and he definetly didn't love me like my father did. They weren't my parents yet, and they didn't love me...They probably didn't even trust me.

"I understand that my behaviour have caused you some confusion, and it was never my intentions." I said after I had taken a deep breath and then quickly came up with a lie in my head. "I'm Celeste Dumbledore, I'm a seer. That's why I act the way I do, I can't stop it. The reason Grandpa doesn't know so much about me is private." I felt the painful burn of tears forming in my eyes and dad looked at me uncomfortable and ashamed.

"But I am truly sorry professor if I have caused _you_ any discomfort" I said sharply and looked down at the floor. He stood there quiet for a while then sighed.

"You are a really good occlumens, I can't tell what your thinking" He said with a sigh.

"Thank you" I said shortly and we stood there in silence for a while.

"Celeste, I know you are lying. But you are a good girl and I trust you to do the right thing." He sighed. "Does Dumbledor know the truth?"

I stood there silent for a while and then looked up at him whising he would just call me his little princess and hug me, but of course he wouldn't.

"He knows" Dad nodded at me.

"can you tell me?" He asked and I wanted to hug him even more.

"I don't want to" I said and he just nodded and then smiled slightly.

"I'm going to take your advice and ask her out on a date, and I will see you in the class room tomorrow morning. Working hard" He said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Of course professor" I said and he then walked away and I started to walk towards my room. I reached for my locket just to feel the familiar feeling of it's hard shell, feeling something familiar from home. And when I thouched it only one thought came to mind.

I had to get them together soon before they found out who I was, really soon.

* * *

><p>I walked back into the teachers lounge and saw that the only one left was Hermione and she was looking through some papers. I walked over and sat next to her, she glanced at me and smiled and then looked back at her papers. I sat next to her just watching her as she quickly read page after page, and then she giggled. And what a sweet sound it was.<p>

"What?" I asked teasingly and she looked at me and then down at her papers and shook her head.

"No, nothing" She said and then for five seconds she was quiet before she started to giggle again.

"What?" I asked again and she started to laugh and then stood up and walked around the table to look at me. She put her hands on the table and leaned on them as she looked at me. I leaned my head to the side and looked back at her.

"What are you up to Snape?" She asked in a teasing tone and I smiled and stood up and walked slowly to her not letting her go with my gaze.

"Nothing" I said and she raised an eyebrow saying she didn't belive me.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" She asked and backed away still smiling at me as I continued to walk towards her.

"Like what?" I asked and she was just about to answer when she backed into the wall and got to surprised to answer. I walked to stand infront of her and she smiled and placed her hands on my chest. I placed my hands on the wall so she couldn't go anywere.

"Like your about to kiss me" She whispered and I looked at her cherry red lips.

"Beacuse I am" I said and leaned down and caught her lips with mine.

*HPOV*

"Celeste open the damn door!" I called and heard a loud groan from the other side of the door. Of course she was sleeping, it was one o'clock in the morning but Severus and I had just gone away from eachother to get some sleep and I just had to talk to Celeste about what had happened. The younger but awfully much taller witch opened her door and glared at me and I slipped inside her room.

"I should really crucio you for waking me up at this time" She growled.

"Severus kissed me!" I shrieked and jumped around. Celeste just stood there glaring at me and then walked over to her bed and fell down on it. "And there is more!"

"I really don't want to know the details" She said her words muffled by the pillow. I sat down next to her.

"Belive me you do!"

"Belive me I _don't_!" She said and punched her pillow.

"He asked me out. Like a date, I'm going on a date with friggin Severus Snape!" I shrieked again and Celeste groaned.

"Aren't you happy for me?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I'm smiling on the inside" She said and rolled her eyes.

"But of course you already knew that he was going to ask me out, since you two are best friends and tell eachother everything" I said and she just smirked.

"You came to me in the middle of the night after a snogg session with the guy you like, what does that make me to you?" She asked and looked me straight in the eye. I smiled at her.

"You are on the way to become a best friend as well, after a few night visits we are practically sisters" I joked and she smiled faintly.

"Best friends with Hermione Granger..." She said and I looked at her concerned.

"Celle are you okey?" I asked and she smiled a mysterious smile, you couldn't see what she was thinking.

"I just never expected that this would happen" She said and I smiled.

" Neither did I, my date is next weekend. Can I count on you to be my dress friend?" I asked and she frowned.

"Dress friend?"

"The person I talk to and show my clothes to before I go on the date. Where have I seen that frown before?" I asked and she stopped frowning at once. "You look really familiar but I can't place you" I shrugged. "Any way, can I trust you with that?"

She nodded and smiled. "Absolutely"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sit back relax and please forgive me for the late update!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was walking in the halls keeping an eye out for the always stupid and horny students. When there were no students around the halls were blissfully quiet and the silence was well deserved after a day like the one I had experienced. The students today had been more eager to know what i thought of<p>

Severus ass rather than learning. The lesson had ended with me taking of 50 points from each house and silencing all of them. Irritating kids. How did they even think of asking me that?

Severus and I were discrete, and usually I didn't see him for a whole day except from when we were eating and if we accidentally met eachother in the hallways. But tomorrow was going to be different, tomorrow we were going on our very first date!

I heard a sound that didn't belong in the silence and whipped around and pulled my wand out. But instead of seeing some snogging students I saw nothing but darkness, and then a hand grabbed my wrist from behind me and turned me around and before I was able to react my back was pressed against the wall by a very long and muscled person.

I was just going to hex the person into the wall when a familiar dark laugh stopped me, and all I wanted to do was to slap him for scaring me but instead I smiled.

"And why did you just drag me into the shadows like this?" I asked trying to sound angry with him, he chuckled and kissed my neck and I nearly moaned from just that little touch of his lips on my skin. Since we had both been so busy we hadn't had any time for kissing or anything involving body contact, and it had been driving me insane.

"Did I scare you?" He asked and kissed me teasingly and sneaked his hands under my shirt and up to my breasts. I bit his lip lightly and he flinched away and I chuckled at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me and then smirked.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" I blushed and when his other hand moved down to the hem of skirt I quickly grabbed it before he could move it more.

"Mr Snape I'm not that kind of girl" I murmured against his lips and he kissed me hard and moved his hands around my waist.

"I know very well that your not that kind of girl miss Granger" he whispered back and kissed my neck. "But I have a problem" he said with a smirk and cupped my cheek. "I think I'm addicted to you"

I blushed and leaned up and kissed him trying to show that he had been on my mind constantly all week as well. I wrapped my fingers in his hair (which I had to tell Harry wasn't greasy at all) and pulled him down closer to me. I moaned as I again felt how good he felt against me.

"Dear god woman" He breathed against my lips when we broke apart to breathe. Right then I felt the horny school girl crush coming up after so long and I turned us around so I was pushing him against the wall. He looked at me with both heat and amusement in his eyes. I placed my hand on his chest and the buttons of both his shirt and robe opened. And I felt the growing heat flame up in my body as I saw his abs, he had told me that the body took curses better if you were in good shape but damn I hadn't belived he was this...Wow!

"Wow" I purred and looked up at him and he only smirked. I scraped my nails against his skin up from the small black hairs on his lower body and up to his neck and I felt him shiver.

"You know, we are very close to my room from here" I said and he raised an eyebrow at me, I let my hand slip down over the giant bulge in his pants and cupped him. He hissed through his clenched teeth and looked down at me with the black gaze that made me wanna live out every fantasy I had had about the man right now.

"Well, I would hate to take you in the hallway" He smirked and kissed me and my whole body caught on fire from it. I moaned against his lips and when he sneaked a hand under my skirt I moaned even higher.

Then a bright light appeared and both Severus and I reached for our wands...but we didn't really need them. It was Celeste who was standing holding her wand towards us, staring at us like we were something come out from a horror movie.

"I'm sorry I thought you were...students" she said still staring at us then turned around quickly. "I'll go!" she stressed and turned the lights off.

"Celeste!" I called and she turned around but had her eyes closed.

"It's not what you think!" I said and she snorted.

"Does it still look like you are having sex?"she asked accusingly and Severus and I stepped away from eachother, he flicked his hand and his clothes were on.

Celeste looked sick even if she still had her eyes closed

"Oh and don't bother trying to fix your clothes! The damage is done and I'm scarred for life!" she said and walked away. I was sure I was blushing my whole face off. I turned to Severus who looked like he was holding in laughter.

"Don't you dare laugh" I growled and he put on his teaching face.

"You are right it's not funny" he said but at the end of the sentence he started to chuckle slightly and I glared at him. He still tried to hold on to the laughter and seeing him try not to laugh made me wanna laugh too.

"Stop it!" I growled and hit his arm and he started laughing. He leaned against the wall and laughed at me, I started to giggle.

"It's not funny!" I said and he just laughed and nodded.

"We are just as bad as the students! Sneaking around for a late night snog" he laughed and pushed himself from the wall and walked up to me. He bent down and kissed me slowly and then pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"I will see you tomorrow evening looking even more gorgeous than you usually do" he cupped my cheek and my breathing nearly stopped when I saw the raw lust in his eyes.

"And I get you all by myself" He smiled and then walked away into the darkness. I stood there trying to get all that had happened into my head. The kisses, the touching and...

Celeste!

She wasn't going to tell the headmaster, I knew she wouldn't tell him. But it was still so embarrassing! The man had almost fucked me in the hallway and she had caught us! I sighed heavily and then started to walk to my room so I could at least try to get some sleep so I wouldn't look like a zombie when I was going out.

*next day*

Mom and I spent the first part of the day in an awkward silence, or for her it was awkward for me it was only amusing. Everytime she met my gaze she looked down at her papers and blushed, I understood she was embarrassed since I had walked in on them but she wasn't the one who just been blinded for life seeing her parents nearly have sex in the hallway! Soon to be parents, I corrected and then looked at mom again.

The woman that sat behind that desk being worried over what dress to wear to her date wasn't my mother yet, she was the same kind and witty person but not my mother. I realised how insecure mom seemed to be now, she must have gotten the almost evil confident from dad when she had married him. In some way it was nice to see her like this, to see that she had once had some kind of flaw. My mother had always been the perfect creature, she had always been someone I looked up to but never thought I could become. Now that I saw her like this with just a bit of insecurity I recognized myself more in her, and that I could be just as evil confident as she was in the future.

"The thing that happened yesterday" Mom said and I smirked at her. "I'm sorry...We didn't...I'm sorry that you saw that" she smiled and I shrugged.

"Me too" I said and she started to laugh, she didn't know how really sorry I was over to have seem THAT.

"It wasn't really planned, and to tell the truth I'm glad that it was you walked in on us instead of minerva or Harry. They would have freaked out"

I rolled my eyes.

"yeah, are you saying that I took it well?" I asked and she smiled and winked at me. "When you two finally have sex please do it in a place I have no access to" she laughed at me.

"don't think that I will make it easy for him" she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked having a bad feeling that I wouldn't like the answer. Mom just smirked. "I know that he is attracted to me, and what if I just make the best of that and...tease him for a while."

I stared at her in chock and then walked up to her desk.

"whoa hold it! This is not the time to play hard to get, I mean..." I took a deep breath and tried not to think about that it was my future father I was talking about. "Look at the man! Yes he is obviously attracted to you, he wouldn't jump you in the halls if he wasn't! And you are no better, you are the same as he. Both crazy attracted to eachother!" I said and she sighed.

"You don't get it Celeste. What if after this date he sleeps with me and then just throws me away. Ignores me totally." she shook her head. "I need to figure him out before I do anything else with him, and I know that the thing you saw in the hall makes no sense now that I tell you this, but I just got carried away"

I stood silent for a while trying to think of something to say. _'He wont abandon you like that, I'm your kid so I should know'_...that wouldn't work.

"Look Hermione" I said and she looked up at me waiting for something that would make her stop feeling nervous "He is not that kind of guy, he wont' use you like that. I promise you he is as nervous about the date as you are, and he is just as nervous that it won't be more after this date. So please trust me on this, if you have sex tonight you will for sure have sex with eachother for the rest of your lifes!" I said and wanted to take back the sentence as soon as I had said it. It sounded so stupid...and so wrong!

She started to laugh at me. "Okey I belive you, but working relationships are always hard." She hesitated.

"As long as there are dark corners of the school you are good to go!" I nearly screamed and she laughed at me.

"Okey...But I don't have a dress" She said with a smirk and I frowned.

"You don't need to have a dress for sex" I said and she laughed at me.

"No sweetie, I don't have a dress for the date"

"Oh!...But we still got time, right?"

"Yes...One hour"

The silence was terrible for a whole three seconds before I burst and dragged her out of the room. For me to go home I needed them to have sex, and for them to have sex I planned to put mom in the sexiest dress ever so that they just might skip dinner and get right at it!

...I really do have some problems. Most kids spend their saturday nights hanging out with friends, but not me! I was trying to get my parents to have sex!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sit back relax and enjoy the reading!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione come on!" I screamed as she tried on the hundred dress that evening. We had 15 minutes left until mom was supposed to be meeting dad and then go to the resturante, and she couldn't find the right dress.<p>

"I'm coming!" She called back from the bathroom and I fell down on her bed.

"See this is what happens when you go around snogging in the halls instead of thinking about what to wear to the date!" I called and mom came out just in her red lace underwear and threw the blue dress in the pile, which was a pile made of the hundred other dresses that had failed her test. She screamed in frustration and fell down on the bed next to me.

"This is not just a date, this is THE DATE! I'm going on a date with Severus Snape for merlins sake! I _need _to look outrageously fabulous, what if I go to the date looking plain, he will be sitting looking at other women all night!"

"You really have a low opinon about the both of you" I said and she hit me with a pillow.

"Celeste tell me what to do! Just tell me what to do" She sighed and I was going to ask her to put on one of the other dresses again and just go, then I remembered a photo that I had found when mom and I was going through her memmory box. There had been a photo of mom and dad taken by Harry just when they were going out on their first date. Dad had been wearing black muggle clothing and mom had been wearing a black sleeve less thight dress with a zipper from the cleavage to the hem of the dress. And I recognized the dress, it was in the pile with all the others. I jumped of the bed and sat down next to the pile throwing away the dresses until I found it.

"Celeste what are you doing?" Mom asked when I took up the dress, the only reason I hadn't recognized it before was beacuse it was orange now. "That was my dress for halloween I'm not wearing it now" She sighed and I placed it on the bed and took out my wand.

"How about now?" I asked and turned it black. Mom gaped at it.

"Yes definetly now!" She smiled and kissed my cheek. "How did you come up with that?"

"I have my ways" I said and shrugged. "We have 30 minutes left, put it on so we can start the hair and make up!" Mom laughed and started to put it on then walked up to the mirror who blushed when it looked at mom.

"Dear god he's gonna freak when he sees you girl! Are you planning to drown him in your cleavage?" Mom started to look uncomfortable and I cursed the mirror back to a usual mirror.

"Do you think it's to much? What if we are going to a really fancy place and everyone thinks I look cheap?" She asked and I hugged her from behind.

"You don't look cheap, you got curves and it's time to show them. And I have a feeling you will regret taking another dress to the place you are going to" I said and mom met my gaze in the mirror.

"Do you know where he is taking me?" She asked with a smile and I gave her the make up.

"I have a hunch" I said. I only remembered mom saying she was happy that she had taken that dress to the date and not some other, and that was enough for me. "Put on light make up and I'll curl your hair"

* * *

><p>"Harry why are you here?" I asked tiredly as Harry took a photo of my again. "Did you suddenly turn into Colin Creevy!" I snapped and Harry smirked at me.<p>

"No but my litte girl is going out with you, I felt a need to take some photos to ensure myself I'm not dreaming" Harry smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I heard Hermiones voice and I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman in the world walk down the stairs, she had curled her hair and was wearing a tight black coat. I heard Harry take a photo and then make a lame excuse to leave, not that I really cared about that.

Hermione walked up to me and smiled shyly and wrapped the black coat tighter around her. "You think you can say something instead of just staring, it kind of makes me nervous" She said and I snapped back to reality.

"You look amazing" I said and she smiled. Her brown warm eyes locked to mine.

"So do you" She said and took my arm and we started to walk outside so we could apparate. "Where are we going?"

"First we are going to a resturant and then I thought we could stop by at the Lovegood club" I said and she nodded.

"Sounds good, are we going to a muggle resturant?"

"Yes, or we can eat at a wizard resturant. Your call" I said and she shook her head.

"Actually I would like to eat at a muggle resturant, no one will probably recognize me" She said with a smile and I frowned, she didn't want to be seen with me? Her eyes widened. "Not beacuse I don't want to be seen with you, definetly not the reason. I'm just wearing a very...untraditional dress. So muggle resturant sounds fine"

I laughed at her. "How bad can it be?"

"Very scandalous" She smirked and I got very curious.

"I'm getting a picture of you in a black leather get up, with whips. That's my idea of your scandalous first date dress" I smiled and she laughed as we stopped outside the gate and she stepped even closer to me.

"Of course not silly" She said and met my gaze. "That's for the second date"

* * *

><p>When we walked into the resturant the soft music and sounds of talking and laughing people made me suddenly very aware that I was really going on a date, with Severus Snape! We were showed to a table and the waiter waited to take our coats. I took a deep breath and started to take off my coat and handed it to the waiter who gaped at me, or the dress. Severus threw his jacket to the waiter who looked away from me and blushed.<p>

"Go away" Severus said and the waiter ran away. Severus smiled at me as his gaze slid over my body. "You look outrageously hot tonight" He said and I smiled. The 'Thank you' I was going to say flew out of my head as he kissed me softly. When he broke the kiss and then pulled out my chair my whole head was spinning. I sat down and smiled at him and he walked and sat down on his chair.

"I feel like asking you if you want to skip dinner and just go back to hogwarts for dessert" I smiled and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"If you keep talking like that we won't make it back to hogwarts" He said and a wave of heat passed through me. "The waiter seemed to like my dress, but his staring is getting quite annoying by now" I said and laid a hand to my chest and started to play with the zipper. Severus swallowed hard and then held up his hand and snapped his fingers, and the waiter who had already been staring at me ran to us.

"What can I help you with tonight?" he asked and tried to focus on his note pad but his gaze slid over to my chest every second. I looked at Severus who glared at the waiter and then cleared his throat. The waiter jumped slightly and I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't start laughing at the poor boy. Severus made his order and then turned to me.

"What do you want darling?" I heard Severus ask and I looked up at them and smiled sweetly. "I'll just have the sallad and some wine" I looked at Severus "We already agreed on the dessert" I said and Severus smirked.

"Anything else?" the waiter asked and Severus turned to him.

"Actually there is" he said a bit too nicely and then his whole face darkened "If you look anywhere near my ladys breasts again I will seriously hurt you" he smiled evily "Now you can go" The waiter looked like he was about to pee his pants and ran away.

"Would you think me totally inappropriate if I say how hot I think you look when you're angry?" I said whit a smile and he raised an eyebrow, which only made him hotter.

"Well it's only fair that you think I'm hot once in a while when I think you are hot constantly" he said and I shivered.

"Boy belive me you're not just hot when you are angry, you just feel more...dangerous when you are angry. And you are which makes it only better" I said and laid my hand ontop of his on the table. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"Insufferable know-it-all" He said and kissed my hand not letting go of my gaze.

"Dungeon bat" I said and he smiled back. The waiter came with our wine with his gaze firmly planted on the ground. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh at the sight, he then almost ran away.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, he looked just like Celeste when he did that. "I think Celeste has been spending to much time with you!" I said with a smile and he frowned. "How do you mean?"

"She is beginning to take after you in some things, like your expressions" I said and he raised an eyebrow. "Just like that" I said with a smile.

"She actually reminds me of you sometimes" He said and I frowned, Celeste and I were nothing alike.

"How can you possibly think that? We don't look anything alike" I asked and put a leg over the other under tha table.

"Just like you find that she looks like me, expressions" He said and I rolled my eyes. He looked around and smirked.

"What?" I asked as he turned to me.

"All males in the room are throwing daggers at me for being your date, and their dates are throwing daggers at you for taking their mens attention" He said and I glanced around and then looked at him again.

"Awkward"

"Amusing" He said and I moved my foot up his leg and he smiled. Then his smile faded and he sneered. "Great our no good waiter is on his way over"

"He's just jealous that you are the one taking me back to your place tonight" I said and sipped my wine.

"So I get to take you back?" He asked and I winked at him.

"You can take me all the way"

* * *

><p>We stopped and looked at the line of people who were waiting outside club lovegood. Lunas club had grown to be the most popular club in the wizarding world, and I had only been there once when she had opened it. Severus put an arm around my waist and we walked passed all the people in line, who yelled at us to get in line. It was so embarrassing!<p>

"Severus what are you doing!" I hissed and he just smirked and walked up to the big guy who was guarding the door. I remembered him, he was Lunas cousin. But they were nothing alike, Luna was beautifully pale and bright eyes. Nathaniel was dark in both skin and eyes and he was a mountain of muscles.

"Ah Severus, long time since I last saw you" He smiled and nodded at Severus.

"It will be an eternity untill you see me next time if you force us to walk back in line" Severus smiled and Nathaniel opened the door for us.

"I would never do that, I'd lose house points if I did" As we walked in he blinked at me. "Nice to see you Hermia" He said and I smiled at him and the odd nickname. We entered the club on the top floor and then looked down from the balcony on all the dancing people. A little girl took our jackets and Severus took my hand and led me down to the floor.

"I never belived you to be the club guy" I said but I had to lean closer to him for him to hear since the music was so loud. He wrapped both arms around my waist and leaned closer to say something.

"I can assure you I am not, this was Celeste's idea" He said and winked at me and pulled me out on the floor close to him.

"Do you even know how to dance _professor_?" I asked and he smirked. He let his hand slide down my body to my waist and then leaned closer to me and kissed me softly, and when he broke the kiss I relaised we were already dancing. I smiled up at him and stepped even closer to him as we danced. The music drained out everything else other than us when we danced, the way he felt against me.

_Thank you Celeste!_

This man could really dance. I spun around and pressed my back to his chest and felt his lips press against my neck. I leaned my head back a little and he kissed me, the heat from the kiss making me even hotter than all the dancing. He broke the kiss and leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I have a more fun activity in mind other than dancing, let's go back to hogwarts" He said and I only nodded and let him drag me to the exit.

* * *

><p>*CPOV*<p>

"Hey apprentice!" I stopped and turned when I heard someone call on me. It was a gang of slytherins, and on the other side of the hall there came a group of gryffindors, another great way to spend my evening. Trying to be peacemaker for spoiled brats.

"You are the wierd apprentice for both Snape and Granger are you not?" A boy from slytherin asked.

"I am their apprentice but I'm not wierd" I said icily and they stopped and looked at me.

"Leave her alone Fowl" A gryffindor boy said and the cocky little slytherin stepped forward closer to me.

"Say apprentice, which house is the best. Slytherin or Gryffindor" He asked and all the gryffindors started to reach for their wands. This was not going to end well...

* * *

><p>As soon as we got into his quarters I was pressed against the wall as he gave me a hot kiss. I giggled as he picked me up and carried me (without making a sound in protest as he did) in to his bedroom. The first thing I noticed was the big four poster bed with the black cover. He put me down in the middle of the bed while he was straddling me. I was looking up at him feeling the butterflies in my stomach go crazy when he touched me. He leaned down and kissed me and I started to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed my hands with one of his and held them down on the pillows over my head. He broke the kiss and traced my lower lip with his fingers.<p>

"You are so beautiful" He whispered and moved his hands down my neck and down over my breasts. I whimpered slightly and he smirked and let his fingers slide over the material until he reached the zipper. He looked at me with a dangerously hot smile and started to slowly drag it down. I moaned when I saw the look in his eyes as he pulled my dress open, then the dress was just laying beside me and he threw it off the bed. I was just laying there in my red lace panties and he stared at me like he couldn't belive what he was seeing. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed off his shirt as I leaned up and kissed him.

He growled as I reached down and cupped him and the sexy sound sent chock waves down to my core. He cupped my breast gently and I arched against him.

"God you make me crazy witch" He growled and he tore off my panties and before I could really react he had two fingers inside me and I gasped in surprise.

"Please Severus!" I whimpered and he smirked.

"Please what Hermione?" I was leaning up to kiss him when a bright light and a cat patronus appeared in the room and Minervas voice came from it.

"Severus! There is a big fight in the hall between some gryffindors and slytherins and you have to come right now!" The cat then dissapeared and appeared only seconds later only now it was talking to me giving me the same message. I looked at Severus and saw how his jaw ticked and he looked angry he pulled his fingers out of me and reached for his wand and with a quick flick he was dressed, he flicked it again and I was dressed as well. Not in my dress, but my teacher robes.

"Thank you" I said and he just nodded and started to walk towards the door. I grabbed his arm and looked him straight in his eyes. "I mean it Severus, thank you" I said with a smile and stood up o tip toes and kissed him. "Let's get this fight over as quick as possible so I can get you naked again"

He just smiled and we walked out to stop the bloody fight, they would catch serious hell for ruining my night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sit back relax and enjoy the reading**

* * *

><p>I was sitting looking out at all the students that were nervously waiting in the charms classroom. I was nervous as well. Ever since the fight that had started between the slytherins and griffindors mom had been started to act different, and not in a good way. She had been acting more...like dad. But even worse. The door opened and closed with a bang that made the students jump in surprise. Mom walked up to her desk and turned around and stared at the students who stared back at her slightly terrified.<p>

"Turn to page 518 and read the whole page, when you are done you will start with the questions on the following page" she said icily and raised an eyebrow at the students. "What are you waiting for? Start working!" she called and the students threw up their books and started reading like their life depended on it. Mom sat down behind her desk and started to mark some of the students homework.

"Ehm, Hermione-" I started to whisper and she stared at me.

"What?" she almost yelled at me and all students looked up, curious about who could be either so stupid or suicidal to piss her of. I just stared at her for a while and then just backed away. I needed to talk to her about this, or make dad talk to her.

When the lesson ended Mom sighed and leaned against her desk and I carefully walked up to her again.

"If I asked you something again will you answer me or just scream at me again?" I asked and she looked up at me with a tired smile.

"I'm sorry Celeste, I'm just so frustrated!"

"Why?" I asked and she blushed a little.

"Because days ago I had the most amazingly hot date ever and when I'm pressed down on Severus bed and ready to be shagged into next week, minerva sends her patronus sending us to a fight she was too lazy to fix herself!" she had been screaming and was breathing heavily. I stared at her and tried to pretend I hadn't heard everything she had said.

"So all this strange snapeish behaviour has been going on because you and D-Snape didn't have sex?" she nodded "So you are just sexually frustrated?" I said and she nodded. "I'm sorry" I said and she frowned.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked with a smile and I smiled back nervously. She didn't have to know that I was sort of the reason the fight had started. Merlin knows what she would do to me if she knew...

"I don't know" I smiled. "But why don't you..._talk_... To Severus about it?" the innuendo made me sick. She just sighed frustrated. "I have tried, we were going to meet eachother last night when there was a big fight in the slytherin common room and he had to go"

"And you are busy now?" I asked and she looked at me like I was an idiot all of the sudden.

"I'm teaching, as you might recall I work as a teacher here" she said and smiled teasingly. I rolled my eyes, moments like these made me so annoyed that I didn't wanna help her at all. Which would be really bad since my existens was depending on getting them together.

"You have 2 lessons left, who will all just have writing assignments to do. I can take them for you, you know I'm smart and I can take points from them so you know they won't mess around. And I can be quite scary when I want to" I winked at her.

"Why would you do that?" she asked. Because it would be nice if you just shagged so I could go home.

"Because professor Snape doesn't have any more lessons today, and is probably all alone down in his quarters..." she looked at me in disbelief. Then she blushed.

"I can't give my lessons to you just so I can go and see him"

"Hell yes, you would only do your students a big favor by jetting out some sex frustration so you won't walk around looking like you will kill anyone who dares to ask you about some homework."

She gaped at me.

"Was I really that terrible?" she asked and I laughed.

"worse!" then the door opened and grandma looked in.

"There you are Celeste, dumbledore wants to see you" I looked at mom.

"next class starts in 15 minutes, when I'm back you will leave" I said and ran out of the classroom.

When I opened the door to headmaster office I saw uncle, a guy I didn't recognize and grandpa.

"I'm sorry, McGonagall told me to see you now" I said and started to walk out.

"No Celeste it's fine, we were just leaving" uncle Harry said and the guy who stood next to him looked at me up and down and smiled a flirty smile. I didn't react to it.

"Celeste this is James Parkinson, he is going to be harrys apprentice. James this is Celeste Dumbledore, she is the apprentice of professor Granger and professor Snape" Grandpa said and james and I shook hands.

"Isn't it though having to put up with two professors all the time?" he asked with a flirty smile again.

"Only for the lazy and easy frightened" I said and let go of his hand and took a step away from him. Uncle Harry laughed.

"That's the spirit, Celeste! Come on James, I'll show you your room" james shot a last look at me before leaving the room with Harry.

"Making any progress with your soon to be parents Celeste?" grandpa asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm trying to keep out of it as much as possible, but yes they are doing just fine. And if I'm lucky I might be out of here in the next half hour" I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"So they are doing it now?"

"Would it be weird to say I hope so?"

He laughed at me. "I'm glad you managed to get them together so smoothly. I was beginning to get worried"

I frowned. "Why would you get worried?"

"Because you now only have one month left" He said and I felt unnecessary nervous. They were probably down in dads quarters now trying to rip their clothes off. The image made me slightly sick.

"That's nothing I need to worry about. I'm pretty sure that I won't have to wait long now. But if nothing happens I will use lust potion on them." I stated and he nodded.

"I hope you don't have to go that far, if you suddenly vanish anytime soon I would like to say it has been a pleasure of meeting you Celeste" He said and I smiled at him.

"See you soon" I said and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When I closed the classroom door behind me it felt like the whole class knew where I was going and what I wanted to do with their potions master. But the couldn't know that, I was just being paranoid.<p>

I walked down to the dungeons and stopped outside Severus classroom. I was feeling like a silly student! I was a teacher, a teacher he said he wanted. So why was I so nervous? I opened the door and walked into the room. Severus was sitting by his desk grading papers.

"Has no one ever teached you to knock..." He looked up to see which student who could possibly be so stupid to enter his classroom without knocking. But he saw me hands on my hips with an raised eyebrow at him giving him a teasing smile.

"Miss Granger?" I said to end his sentence as I walked up to him. I leaned against his desk and he smiled at me.

"I thought you were one of our _dear_ students, speaking of which aren't you supposed to have class now?" He asked.

"You want me to leave?" I asked and he stood up and leaned against the opposite side of the desk. Our faces close together.

"Of course not. Celeste said you might come and talk to me, I just thought that you would come tonight. She is having your class now isn't she?" He asked and I smirked.

_Celeste!_

"Did she tell you exactly what I wanted to talk to you about?" I asked and he shook his head. I leaned just a bit closer so we could kiss and dear god I had waited to kiss him for over a week! I moaned against his lips and he broke the kiss.

"Do you have to go back to Celeste?" He asked breathless and I shook my head. "Good" I walked around the desk and he pulled me to him into a deep hard kiss. I heard how he put charms on the door, probably silencing charm and locking charm. He pushed me against the desk and lifted me up so I was sitting on the desk infront of him.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked against my lips as his hands went up my thighs and pushed away my robes.

"Apparently I have been a little to harsh on the students and Celeste this week" I said and he kissed me and one of his fingers caressed the outside of my panties and I whimpered against him.

"So I have noticed, go on" He said and started to unbutton the top of my robe. When the red shirt was open showing my black lace brahe started to kiss my neck and he grabbed my hips and pressed me against him harder so I could feel his erection.

"She said I needed to let out some sexual frustration" I said and with wandless magic I unbuttoned his outer robe and threw it down on the floor leaving him in his white shirt.

"Do you know anyone who might help me with that?" I asked and wrapped my bror around his neck. I felt his grip tighten on my hips, I was going to get bruises. But I couldn't care less.

"I know just the man" He said and one of his hands moved to my panties and tore them off and threw them down on the floor. I felt a slight burn were the panties had been torn off and I gaped at him, he seized the moment and kissed me.

"I liked those" I said and he smirked.

"I'll buy you new ones" he smirked and pulled me to him hard.

"No you won't" I said and then gasped as he pushed two fingers inside me.

"No I won't since I prefer you naked" He growled. I still had my arms around his neck and arched against him, he bit the skin between my breasts gently and I whimpered. And as he slowly started to move his fingers I started to see stars.

"So you have been having this...problem all week?" he asked, and I did a strange whimpering that was supposed to be a yes. He smirked at me. "And you didn't come to me sooner? Why?" He added a third finger and I came, but he didn't stop. When I came down to earth he started again, slowly rocking against me as he did.

"Belive me I wanted to, but there was either work, fights or a pregnant weasely in the way."

"I missed you" he said and kissed me. The shock from his declaration passed as he deepened the kiss. I had missed him too and tried to show it with the kiss.

"It almost drove me insane thinking of how close we were a week ago" I felt my walls tighten around his fingers. "Thinking about how good you felt against me, it was almost painful" he kissed me again and I came. I didn't even wait for me to come down from my peak as I pushed him back into his chair and straddled him.

"Then let me take it away" I said as I pulled down his fly and cupped him. He groaned and leaned his head back.

"I'm all yours" He said with a smile and I kissed him hard. Then the thing that couldn't happen actually did happen. Minervas patronus appeared. I cursed.

"_Severus we need you in the teachers lounge right now! The board has called a meeting and you are required there immediately!"_

"Surely you can manage without me" He said, I was surprised he could keep it together. I started to tease him gently with my fingers and he hissed looking at me.

"_Your presence is demanded by and the others, meet us in the lounge in five minutes"_

The patronus dissapeared. "One day I'm going to kill all the board members" He growled and kissed me before he started to stand up and I quickly jumped off his lap and started to button my shirt.

"The meeting won't be long, can't you stay here?" He asked and I smiled and kissed him.

"Do you know how long it will take?"

"No, but if it's longer than 15 minutes and I will leave" I laughed at him.

"Then I'm sure the board members won't treat me very nicely for stealing their favourite professor." I said and kissed him quickly. "Now go"

"I'll hunt you down later" He said as he walked through the classroom.

"We'll see who does the hunting" I murmured when he was out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sit back, eat some chocolate relax and enjoy the reading! **

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the library waiting for something to happen, by something I mean like me dissapearing or getting an apparating feeling of moving in time. But no, nothing happened. I glared at the clock for the fifth time that minute. Sure I was a virgin but even I knew that a guy couldn't hold out for three fucking hours! I stood up and started to walk to my room, I really wanted to go to the dungeon making sure they hadn't died or something, but I had a bad experience of walking in on them so I didn't.<p>

I turned around a corner and to my extreme shock seeing mom walking across the little lawn, looking a little upset. But not as upset as I was feeling!

"Minerva!" She called and I slipped in behind a piller so they wouldn't see me. I saw grandma walk to mom with a confused smile.

"What's on your mind dear?"

"Would you have anything against two colleagues dating eachother, that meaning them having sex?" Mom asked and I gaped at her. Oh...Grandma was in trouble for what ever she had done.

"No I don't think so...I am married to one of my colleagues remember?" She said and mom rolled her eyes.

"Do you think your job is harder now after working for so long?" Mom asked and I still didn't get what mom was talking about! Grandma looked as confused as I felt.

"No, are you saying I should retire?" Grandma smiled, but mom didn't react to it.

"Why do you keep calling Severus and me away to fix fights all the time then?" Oh now I got it! Damn! Dad had been called away or something. That's why I was still here!

" 'Cause that's your job, and they respect you both. They are even a little scared for you, and I am usually pretty busy fixing other fights. Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Can I borrow your wand tonight?" Mom asked and grandmas face was so surprised I wanted to laugh.

"Why?"

"So I could hide it away from you for perhaps an hour or two" Mom said and I rolled my eyes, whatever made me get home faster.

"Hermione what's the matter with you lately?" Grandma asked and mom growled something and walked off. Grandma looked after her confused and then walked off.

* * *

><p>*HPOV*<p>

When I came to the teachers meeting that night I was late and I knew that at least on of the board members would be there. I opened the door and tried to act cool, I hated it whenever I was late. Everyones attention was on me suddenly and I looked around looking for a place to sit. I met Severus gaze and saw a little smile there and an empty spot next to him. I walked over and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late" I smiled at Albus as I sat down next to Severus. I quickly glanced around the table and saw Lucius Malfoy who looked like he was inspecting me and I saw a boy I didn't recognize.

"Judging your confusion Hermione you have not met James, James is Harrys apprentice" Albus said and I nodded at James who I think tried to look flirty. I glanced quickly at Severus and saw him glaring at the boy and I placed my hand on Severus thigh as discreetly as I could and Severus relaxed a bit.

"Speaking of apprentices, where is mine?" Severus said and I pinched his thigh.

"She's mine too" I said and he smirked at me and then looked at Albus.

"Where is our apprentice?"

"I would imagine she is in the library" Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes and I smiled.

"I told you she was more like you" I said and looked at Severus. Then I realised he had said the exact same thing to me. Albus laughed at us and Minerva smiled and shook her head. When the meeting was over I was walking over to Severus when the apprentice, James stepped in my way.

"Hi I'm so glad to finally meet you" He said and I met Severus gaze over James shoulder, he raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"Yes nice to meet you too" I said and tried to walk past him but he stepped in my way.

"I really admire you for your actions during the war"

"That's fine but I don't like to talk about it" I said and tried again to walk by him but he stepped infront of me again.

"Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" I stopped and stared at him wide eyed.

"Um..." I looked over his shoulder and saw Severus stare at him and then meet my gaze. "Wow, you really don't waste any time do you. No I'm sorry I'll pass. Now if you will excuse me" I said and pushed past him and walked towards the door and glanced back at Severus who followed me. I walked into a storage room and waited for Severus who came in only seconds after me.

"Did you hear that? I have known him for five seconds and he asks me out on a date!" I said and Severus just smirked.

"He likes you, you should feel flattered" Severus sneered and I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me I don't, the attention I want is not going to come from him" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what attention would you like to receive?" I flicked my wand and locked the storage door behind him and smiled.

"You are locked inside a storage room with me...What kind of attention do you think I want?" He smirked and stepped closer to me.

"If I remember correctly you already receive some attention just hours ago"

"Exactly, but that was hours ago" I said and kissed him and he pulled me to him hard.

* * *

><p>*CPOV*<p>

I had to get them together now. I had waited enough and it was two weeks left. I would just place some lust potion in their drink or something and lock the door behind them. They would deal with the consequencesbut at least Sebastian, Salina and I would be born one day.

I sat at my desk in the potions class room and waited for the lesson to end so I could talk to dad. He was actually in a pretty good mood, something that all the students were surprised by. I knew that he couldn't have slept with mom yet, but they had to be doing other stuff I didn't wanna know about.

"Class dismissed!" Dad called and I waited until all the students had walked out until I walked up to him and gave him an exam I had written.

"So how is it going with Hermione?" I asked and he glanced at me and I saw a small smile form in his face.

"Fine" He said and looked down at his papers again.

"So you haven't had sex yet" I stated with a nod and he looked at me at once with a confused and embarrassed expression.

"How do you- What? That's nothing to do with you" He said and I nearly laughed. He had _no_ idea...

"Fine don't tell me" I said but when he met my gaze clearly knew I already knew they hadn't had sex.

"What are you up to Celeste?" He asked and I smile and shrugged.

"Nothing, just trying to start a conversation"

"Uh-huh" He said and just looked at me for a moment.

"Is it really that healthy to wait?" I asked and He smirked.

"Celeste"

"Yes?"

"Get out" HE said with a smile and I rolled my eyes and walked out.

* * *

><p>*SPOV*<p>

I saw Hermione walking in the corridor infront of me and I took quick strides up to her and kissed her neck. She jumped in surprise and turned around.

"Do you have to scare me all the time!" She smiled and looked around for students but there weren't any around.

"Yes it feels like I do. I'm planning on having sex with you tonight" I said and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I like that plan, but we both have work tomorrow"

"Then we will be late since I plan on making love to you until the morning" I said and kissed her. "The wine I bought is already in your room so I'll just meet you there after my meeting with Albus tonight" I said and Hermione just smirked and looked at me.

"Losing you patience Snape?" She smirked and I kissed her.

"You start to wonder if it's healthy to wait" I said and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Minutes earlier...<p>

*CPOV*

I waited until Dad had dissapeared from the hallway until I walked into moms room. The bottle was on the table and I walked up to it and transfigured the bottle I had the potion in into a shot and sank the needle through the cap and ejected the lust potion into the wine. I took it out and transfigured it back into a bottle, an empty bottle. I then placed a charm on the bottle so I would know when it had been opened so I would know when to say good bye to Grandpa one last time. The potion would take effect in at least one minute and then I didn't even want to think of the math to count out when I might go home.

I felt almost like a criminal when I walked out the door only seconds later, but I had done what I had to do. All I could do now was to wait...

I walked towards my room and then passed the great hall when I heard someone call my name.

"Celeste!" I heard James call and rolled my eyes. Not that idiot again! I turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked and he stopped infront of me.

"I was wondering where professor Grangers room is?" He said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"There is something I need to ask her, Professor Potter didn't know the answer and told me to ask her" He said but I could see he was lying. I stepped closer to him.

"Why don't you ask me, maybe I know the answer to your question" He looked both nervous and angry and then he jsut smiled.

"I don't think so, and besides my professor told me to ask_ her_ not _you"_ I smiled the smile everyone told me to look evil and James swallowed hard.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No abso-"

"Then you realise that I know your lying" I stated and he froze and just stared at me.

"I'll go ask someone else then" HE said and I glared at him as he walked away.

* * *

><p>*HPOV*<p>

I almost ran to my room after dinner so I could change into something nicer than my teaching robes. As I walked into my quarters I saw the bottle of wine on the table and smiled then walked into my bedroom to check my closet.

I didn't have to change into something ridiculously fancy, just something more relaxed. I picked out a white tank top and black jeans, I knew I was going to regret wearing jeans later since they were harder to take off but I didn't want to make it too easy for him and I could always transfigure it into a skirt later.

There was a knock on the door and I quickly walked and opened.

"Hi Se- James?" James smiled at me and just walked in. "Excuse me what is your business here?"

"I merely came here to talk" He said and sat down on the sofa. I rolled my eyes and walked to the wine bottle. If he was going to talk I would need a glass or two, at least until Severus came and ran him out. I actually wanted to see that.

"I don't have time for that right now actually, I have a friend coming over soon" I said and took the glass to my lips. It was the same sort of wine that I had been drinking on mine and Severus first date. I smiled at the memory. The wine had a slightly diffrent taste at the end but it was still good. I put the drink on the table and walked over to James.

"You have to go now, don't make me push you out" I said and started to feel itchy all over. I wanted Severus and I wanted him here now. I _needed_ him. James stood up infront of me.

"Yeah right, your friend. But let me just one more time ask you to go out with me sometime" he smirked. "Maybe I'll last longer than your professor"

I stared at him, his closeness making the itch even worse. "What?"

"Come on, everyone can see it. He looks at you like you were the sexiest woman alive and you look like you can devour him at anytime. Your secret was never that well kept"

Suddenly his lips crashed against mine and the itch became a flame, it was almsot painful. Oh I needed him, I needed Severus! But James was so much closer. I couldn't stand it...

* * *

><p>*CPOV*<p>

I felt the heat from my wand start and I looked at it as it shined a bright red color. The bottle had been opened. I smiled and made my way towards grandpas office. Just when I stopped infront of the gargoyle it started to move and Dad walked down the stairs.

"Good evening Celeste" He said and I raised an eyebrow. So she had opened it without him, what a nice surprise when he would come to her room then...EW!

Hello, I thought you were meeting M-Hermione tonight"

"I am, and how did you know that?" He asked with a smirk and then both he and I cathced the presence of someone walking towards us in the hall.

"Hello Potter" Dad said and Uncle Harry just shook his head at him.

"Hello to you too sunshine, has anyone of you seen my apprentice? He said he was going to Hermione to ask something but he has been gone for a long time" I was going to say no when the worst thought ever started to form in my head. And the worst was it wasn't just a thought...It was probably reality.

I was so lost in the horror in my thoughts I didn't notice dad walked away until he was around the other corner walking away.

"Where is he going?" I asked even though I probably already knew where, I just didn't want to belive what was happening.

"To Hermiones, Celeste what's-"

"Sorry I have to go!" I called as I ran away after dad. Damn why did he have to be so quick!

"D-Snape wait!" I called after him but he couldn't hear me...He was already almost at her door. "Professor!" I screamed and he turned to me.

"Celeste why are you screaming?" He asked I stopped to catch my breath.

"Don't..." I started but he interrupted me.

"You need something to drink then you can talk" He said and opened the door.

"No!"

Dad froze when he opened the door and I just stood there helpless next to him. Mom was only in bra and jeans heavy snogging with James and as soon as the door had opened momhad jumped away from James.

"Severus!" She said and then stared in horror at James and then back at dad. "I don't know what happened..." She looked so confused and I looked up at dad who just stood there staring at her, then he just looked angry as hell. I wanted to go and hide when I saw how dark his eyes got from pure fury.

"Severus" Mom said and he just turned around and walked out. "Severus!" Mom called and took her top from the floor and ran after him. I sank down on the floor and started to feel the tears rising.

_I had destroyed everything, it was all my fault. I had killed Sebastian and Salina...I had just killed myself._ Tears poured down my cheeks at the thought of my siblings and then I heard a content sigh and I looked up at James who was smirking.

"Damn your professor is a real animal when she gets down on you" HE raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you crying? Didn't you know they were together, did you have a thing for that greasy git professor you too?" He started to laugh. "Your a really naughty girl, don't worry. He will probably fuck you now since this situation broke them up" He continued to laugh and my crying turned into a pure rage and I slowly stood up and pointed my wand at hi.

"hey what are you doing!" He yelled and I glared at him through my tears.

"_Obliviate,_ you fucking bastard!" I snarled and then sank down to the floor and cried some more. How the hell was I going to fix this?


	11. Chapter 11

**Sit back, relax and enjoy the reading! **

* * *

><p>"Severus!" I screamed after him. I had been running after him into the dark forest and finally catched up with him. I grabbed his arm and he whipped around and threw my had away.<p>

"It's not as it seems!" I said feeling the hard feeling of tears in my eyes.

"Not what is seems! Do you think I'm stupid!" I screamed back and I reached out for him but he backed away. "Don't touch me!"

"Severus please just listen! I don't know what happened, I tried to get him to leave but-"

"But you started to strip instead like a common whore" He hissed and it felt like he had slapped me.

"A common whore, is that how you see me?"

"The things I saw minutes ago changed my opinion about you, I thought you were...diffrent" He said and the anger in his eyes only lit mine.

"You don't know the whole story! You have no fucking right to call me a common whore!"

"Then tell me what happened!" He bellowed and I just looked at him feeling the tears rise in my eyes. How could I tell him when I didn't even know myself what had happened? "I didn't think so" Severus sneered and I grabbed his arm hard enough so he couldn't shake me away.

"I love you" I growled and he stared at me. "I love you, I would never had done what I did with James if something wasn't going on. I swear it he must have hexed me or-"

"Stop it!" Severus said and backed away from me. "I'm not that stupid Hermione" He said and started to walk away and I grabbed him again and he turned around and pointed his wand at me. "Don't touch me!" He hissed and I just stepped forward feeling his wand press harder into my chest.

"If you think I'm just a common whore then why don't you hex me" I said and he just took away his wand and flicked it. He did the same thing he had done in the seventh year after dueling against Minerva. He turned into a black tornado and disapeared.

"Severus!" I screamed and then felt the tears fall again.

* * *

><p>*CPOV*<p>

When mom came back I had dragged James out of the room and was sitting in her couch. She came in sobbing and dropped to the floor and I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"He wouldn't listen to me!" She sobbed and I nearly started to cry myself. "He called me a common whore and disapeared. Celeste what have I done?" She cried and a tear slipped out my eye, it wasn't even her fault!

"I'm sorry mom" I whispered so quietly she could never have heard me.

The next day I ran to grandpas office, I had to have his help with this. I had screwed up totally and I really needed his help. I just marched in straight into his office and he looked up in surprise.

"I screwed up!" I screamed and he just met me with silence. "The lust potion, mom drank it and James was there and Dad walked in- and now they hate eachother! And Salina and Sebastian will die!" I said and fell down on the floor. I hadn't slept at all and I was so confused and angry with myself that I didn't know what to do.

"Severus told me what happened. But there is still a way to fix things between them, you have two weeks"

"How?"

"They still love eachother, Severus didn't have to say it but he loves your mother"

"But how will I get them together again?" I asked and he just smiled.

"I don't know Celeste, but you can if you only try hard enough"

The thing was that not even me trying would get them together, dad didn't show up at lunch or dinner. Mom just sat there looking depressed all the time and when the weekend was over and I sat with them during class they would scream at me for even mentioning the others name. All I wanted was to confess and maybe then they would get together after that, but that could alter the time line to much.

And the worst part was that now I only had one week left...And they couldn't even look at eachother. I sat at Dad's lesson and he had never been this cruel to the students, he was taking points even from slytherin.

"Professor" I said when all the students were out and he turned and glared at me.

"What?" He growled and I looked down at the floor.

"What if I told you that it wasn't her fault that she kissed James?" I looked up and saw him staring at me. "I can't tell you who's fault it was but it wasn't hers" He stared at me for a moment and then shook his head.

"Get out!" He sighed.

"But-"

"I will not be made a fool again by listening to you Celeste!" He bellowed and I froze. "Get out, and don't you dare speak of her again in my presence." I quickly took my bag and rushed out the door and saw all the students running from the rain. It had rained for a whole week when would it stop?

When would it just stop...?

* * *

><p>"SPOV"<p>

**A couple of years into the future...**

"Where is she? It's been over a month since she disappeared and you don't even seem worried!" Sebastian said and pulled his fingers through his hair in frustration. I was sitting in my office and Hermione was standing next to me looking at our son.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to be worried about-" Hermione started and Sebastian exploded. He had been so frustrated and worried over Celeste since she had disapeared and he was angry at us for not being more worried or at least pretending to look for her, he hadn't slept for weeks and he looked more worn out now than I had ever seen him.

"SHE IS MY TWIN SISTER AND YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME THAT I SHOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT HER!" He bellowed and I stood up.

"Don't yell at your mother!" I screamed back and Sebastian sat down in one of the chairs infront of my desk. Hermione went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry" He murmured and Hermione just nodded.

"I know your worried sweetheart, but you know your sister. She will make it out okey."

"Why can't you just tell me where she is?" He asked and Hermione looked at me and I shook my head. It would risk to much to tell him where she was, I knew my son and the first thing he would do was to take a damn time turner himself and end up with Celeste just so he could help her. Bloody gryffindor spirit.

"Sweetheart you know we would tell you if we could but it would only risk your safety" Hermione said and stroked his hair and he looked up at her.

"I don't care"

"It would risk Celeste's safety" I said and he turned to me with a miserable smile.

"Well this really makes me feel usefull" He said and shook his head and I smiled at him.

"You are more usefull than you think, son" I said and he smiled and then sighed.

"I have to study" He said and stood upand leaned down and kissed Hermiones cheek and then just nodded at me. Just as he started to go towards the door he stopped and bent over slightly as if someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Sebastian?" Hermione asked and walked over to him and he hissed in pain and fell down to his knees. I was by his side at once and Hermione kneeled beside him. "Darling whats wrong?" He didn't answer, he was shaking so much.

"Sebastian what's wrong?" I asked even if I started to understand what was happening.

"it hurts everywhere!" He hissed through clenched teeth and then suddenly burst out into an agonizing scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Time warp back...<strong>

*HPOV*

I was walking with Minerva towards the great hall when we both jumped in surprise as we heard a loud scream. I looked at Minerva quickly and we started to run towards the scream, Minerva turned into a cat and ran past me and I followed her example and turned into my animagus form and I was a lioness. The students screamed in surprise as they saw me running through the corridors and when the scream got closer I took a jump and turned back into human form and ran around the last corner. There was a student laying on the lawn screaming in the rain. Minerva who was now in human form was kneeling beside her and I ran up to them.

"Who is- Celeste!" I exclaimed as I saw my apprentice laying there on the grass with a mask of pain on her face. I kneeled beside her and took her hand, and she held on to me like I was the thing holding her alive.

"Celeste what happened?" I asked and she just continued to cry and scream. "We have to move her" I said and Minerva backed away to levitate her but as the magic started to lift her and she only screamed higher.

"Stop! Stop!" She shreiked and She was placed on the ground again.

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked again and but Celeste looked like she didn't even know for certain what happened herself. Her long black hair that she usuallly had in a braid was in a mess of wet tangled curls and she was wet from head to toe.

"What happened?" I looked up and saw Severus run towards us and kneeled next to Celeste, he didn't look at me only Minerva and Celeste.

"We don't know. She was laying her screaming when we got here and we can't mover her without hurting her more"

"Did you try levitating her?"

"It only hurt her more" I answered him but he didn't look at me. He looked down at Celeste who screamed as another pain wave washed over her, he cupped her cheek and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. I felt jealous at once, but it wasn't in a romantic way he looked at her. It was in a more parenting way he looked at her, like he truly did care for her which I deep down thought he did very much.

"Celeste, I know it hurts but we have to move you before you freeze to death out here" She whimpered and grabbed his arm. "Don't worry we won't move you with magic, you'll be fine" He said and let go of her cheek and she dropped his arm. Then he did something I will never forget, in one smooth move he picked her up in her arms as if she weighed as much as a feather. Then he just turned around and walked towards the hospital wing.

"Go with them Hermione and I'll get Albus" Minerva said and started to run away and I followed Severus. I don't know if it was beacuse I followed or if he was starting to worry more over Sofia that he started to walk faster.

* * *

><p>*CPOV*<p>

When I woke up I was laying in the hospital wing. The almighty pain I felt before was not as unpleasant as before but it was still there but faint, before it had felt like something was ripping me apart on the inside...now it was a slow pain of my insides being peeled away.

"Damn" I said and closed my eyes again.

"Indeed" I heard grandpa say and I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What happened?"

"There is no simple explination, but if I tell you like this that the universe is starting to prepare to erase you. It's only six days left now" I sighed and fell down on the pillow again.

"Please can't you fix them?"

"I would if I could. But I'm afraid that the future would only mess up more if I tried. This was your job and I cannot interfere" He said sadly and I just shook my head.

"Can you get them?" I asked and he nodded and disapeared. I had no choice, I had to tell them. For Salinas and Sebastians sake, and for my own since none of us were born to die just beacuse of their stubborness.

I heard footsteps and soon mom walked into my seperate room.

"Celeste! I was so worried, what happened to you?"

"Sit down" I said quietly and she raised an eyebrow and sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed.

"Sure but Celeste-" She stopped talking as a dark figure appeared in the doorway. Dad looked at her briefly and then at me.

"I'll come back later then" He said and I glared at him and with the last wandless magic I had I locked the door behind him. He glared at me "Celeste-"

"Shut up!" I screamed and both of them flinched slightly. "It was my fault Hermione kissed James" I said and their eyes widened.

"What?" Mom asked and dad glared even harder at me.

"Celeste this is just ridiculous-"

"I placed lust potion in her wine!" I said and mom gasped and stood up looked pissed off.

"Celeste how could you!"

"It's not what you think" I said and dad raised an eyebrow.

"Then please continue" He sneered even though he looked like he might explode in fury at any moment.

"I will tell you but I know you just won't belive me! I'm from the future and for me to be able to go home again I had to get you two together before my birthday which is in 6 days. I waited for you to get on with it but you took too long so I poured lust potion in your wine since I knew you had a date that night. And now I'm starting to disapear...Just beacuse you are so stubborn both of you!" I snarled and they just stared at me for a moment.

"That doesn't make any sense at all" Dad said and I felt tears start to rise in my eyes. "I can belive you are from the future since that's not uncommon here, but Dumbledor must have fooled you when he said that was your way to go home. It doesn't make any sense at all" He said icily and I looked at mom who looked as uncertain as dad.

"He wasn't lying..." I said and wiped a tear away from my face. "It was a way for me to go home since I'm...Since I am" Mom placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Since what?"

"Granger come on! She is lying!" Dad sighed and mom glared at him.

"Let her talk!"

"This is a waste of time!" Dad said and turned to remove my wards and I did the only thing I could think of to convince him...I ripped of my locket and threw to him.

"Here!" I screamed and he turned around in time to catch it. He raised an eyebrow at it and then opened and his eyes widened and he gaped at the picture.

"I...This can't be right" He said and looked at me and then back at the picture.

"What?" Mom asked and walked towards him, he backed away from her and walked to me and gave me the locket.

"It's true" I said to him and he looked so confused I felt sorry for him. Well it was kind off a shock to find out that you had a 17 years old daughter, from the future. I looked at mom.

"I'm your daughter" I said and she stared at me without saying anything for what seemed an eternity.

"The scary thing is that it actually makes sense" She mumbled and I handed her the locket. She looked at it and smiled a big smile and then she looked confused again. "Who is that?" She asked and pointed at Sebastian. In the wizard picture Sebastian smirked at us and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's my twin brother" I said and that got dads attention.

"We have a son too?" He asked and I nodded. I wouldn't tell them about Salina, she could be a surprise. Mom snapped out of her dream state and backed away from the bed.

"I'm sorry but...This is all so very unreal" She said and looked at Severus and she seemed to get even more upset. "You can't be our daughter since we havn't even had sex yet!"

"That's why I'm ceasing to exist!" I said and she looked at Severus again and then at me.

"So the only way for you to live is for us to...Celeste this is to much to ask of us. Even if we are your parents"

"I'm asking you to let me live!" I said and I suddenly got so angry I couldn't stand it. "And don't you dare say you are my parents! _You_ are not my mother,my mother is Hermione Snape and she loves me to death! Neither of you can be called my parents since you don't know me! You don't love me...My parents do". I snarled.

Mom stared at me and then turned and walked out. I stared after her and it felt like I was falling into despair.

"Your right" I heard dad say and looked at him. "We are not your parents yet"

"Yet?" I asked and laughed. "She just walked out, you havn't talked to eachother for weeks and now you expect that she will just forgive you like that and sleep with you?"

"I never thought I would have a family, Celeste. And now that you showed me that I'm going to have one I sure as hell won't let it slip away" He said and cupped my cheek. "That explains why you look like her so much"

I laughed. "Mom alwys says I look like you, but Sebastian is more like you than I will ever be"

"What haouse are you in?" He asked and I laughed again.

"Huffelpuff" I said and he paled, which made me laugh harder. "Slytherin of course!"

"And your brother?"

"Gryffindor, he is the prince of gryffindor and I'm the slytherin princess"

"When did you get those names?"

"First day at school"

"Good girl" He smiled and I could almost pretend that in that moment I was back at home and just being sick. Dad would come to comfort me and tell me something from when I was little to make me feel better.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go" He said and then started to walk out the door. I smiled and laid down on the bed and for once in these two months even though pain was eating me from the inside I relaxed knowing dad would take care of it


	12. Chapter 12

**Sit back relax and enjoy the lemons.**

**Lemony chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Future time...<strong>

*SPOV*

When I woke up I was laying in the hospital wing in one of the private rooms. I looked to the side and saw Mom sitting there looking at me with sad eyes and I did my best to smile comfortingly at her.

"Why am I dissapearing?" I asked but my voice only became a whisper and mom put her hand on my forehead and started to stroke my hair. I lifted my hand to take her hand but then I saw that my hand was gone and let the rest of my arm fall down on the bed.

"You can't tell anyone" She said and I nodded. "Celeste is sent back in time, when James grabbed it he accidentally set it off wrong and she went back in time"

"The idiot!" I groaned and mom smiled.

"Don't say that about your sister boyfriend" She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I was talking about Celeste also, the little-know-it-all! She is smart enough to pass every class why would she carry that bloody time turner everywhere!" Mom just smiled at me and continued to stroke my hair. The pain started to creep back and I grimaced discretly.

"Where in time is she?"

"When your dad and I met" She smiled and I raised an eyebrow. "She acted as matchmaker for us" I chuckled and then imagined the horror my sister must have felt.

"That's so cruel" I laughed and then both mom and I heard footsteps which stopped at my door. Mom turned to smile at the visitor and I tried to sit up and leaned against the headboard. In the doorway stood the most beautiful creature ever born. She met my gaze quickly and then looked at my mother.

"Hello " She said in her sweet airy tone and mom smiled at her.

"Miss Malfoy how many times have I tried to get you to call me Hermione?" Lucia smiled shyly and mom looked at me. "I'll come back later, call Pomfrey if you feel any pain at all" Like now? I just nodded and mom walked out. As soon as she did Lucia ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and started to sob. Her white blond locks covered my face and I smelled her perfume.

"Lucia, baby as much as I love being close to you, would you care to move so I can breathe?" I whispered and she moved away at once. She smiled and wiped away her tears and when I reached up to cup her cheek I realised my arm was still gone.

"This is really getting annoying" I murmured and Lucia laughed slightly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked and I smiled even though I was in pain.

"Well, except from dissapearing and having invisible body parts...I'm just fine" I said and she shook her head. Her pale blue eyes were so sad as she looked at me. She took off her outer robe with her ravenclaw crest and her sixth year crest on and threw it on the chair next to my bed. The sight of my beautiful girlfriend in just the white shirt, short skirt and knee high stockings inflicted a whole diffrent pain in me.

"Your hand can you still feel it?" She asked and sat down on my bed again. I tried to focus on her question instead of the way her legs looked as she sat down, I swear I had seen her knickers as she did.

"I can" I said and she smiled.

"You think I can?" She asked and I smirked and lifted my arm. She jumped slightly as she felt my hand against her cheek and she smiled, I moved my hand lower down from her cheek down to her neck and let my hand drop lower down to her cleavage. She blushed and I smirked at her.

"Do you feel that?" I asked and she blushed even more and nodded. She lifted her hand and placed it ontop of mine.

"Do you feel me?" She asked and I wanted to lie and tell her I did just to see her smile but I couldn't, I couldn't feel her. It was like my hands just stopped mid air even though i knew I was thouching her skin. I swallowed hard and looked up at her wonderful face.

"No" I said and she swallowed hard and shook her head.

"It's not fair!" She said and put her hands over her eyes. "It's not fair to lose your boyfriend while your best friend is lost at the same time!" She cried and I leaned forward and my whole body screamed in pain as I did, but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me so she was laying between my legs leaning towards me.

"Don't cry baby" I said which only made her cry harder. "Lucia" I whispered feeling tears start to rise in my eyes. I was not going to cry now! I hadn't cried since I was a little boy and I was not going to cry infront of my girlfriend! I saw the door opened and I knew at once that it was dad who opened the door. No one but him could possibly do that without making a sound, he started to walk in but stopped when he saw Lucia laying in my arms. He raised an eyebrow at me and I half expected him to take some points of ravenclaw for her being but he didn't he looked at me and I felt him against my occlumency walls.

"_Any pain?"_ I heard him ask and I glanced down at Lucia then at him.

"_Yes_!" He smirked at me since he knew I was meaning a diffrent kind of pain.

"_Call Poppy or me when you-"_

_"When I feel any pain, yes I know! Thank you dad!"_ He smirked at me and then turned around and closed the door. Just as he did Lucia sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not the one dissapearing" She said and I just smiled at her. "I wish Celeste was here" She said and I felt a stab of sadness when she said my sisters name. I missed her so very much.

"Me too"

"Do they know how they can stop...this from happening?" She asked and nodded towards my invisible arm.

"They can't do anything" I said and she paled.

"But...But no- They have to..." She started to pull her fingers through her hair in frustration and I took her hand in my still visible one. She let go off my hand and I was going to ask if something was wrong when she kissed me, and oh sweet merlin my girl could kiss! She had never kissed me this way before, with so much abandon. Mostly it was I who started kisses like this. We pulled away to breathe and as soon as I had let go off her lips she started to kiss my neck and I groaned as I felt her bite my earlobe lightly.

She pulled back to look at me and her eyes had tears in them. "I love you" She said and I gaped at her.

"What!" I asked not meaning to be so loud. She blushed and looked down at her fingers.

"I just wanted you to know...If you dissapear" She said and my whole chest got warm and I felt a strange bubbly happiness in every part of my body.

"You love me?" I asked and she met my gaze and nodded.

"Very much"

"Oh baby I love you too" I said and she smiled a big smile.

"You do?"

"YES!" I said and she kissed me again.

"It's not fair that you dissapear" She said sadly but I still couldn't shake off that bubbly hapiness enough to care a bit about dissapearing. I pulled her to me and kissed her hard and she moaned sweetly. I pulled her down so she was laying completly ontop of me and then rolled us over. She yelped in surprise and I grabbed the covers between us and threw it away from us. My hand reached the edge of her shirt and I slipped it under it and moved it up to cup her breast and she moaned higher against my lips. I pushed my arm against the fabric of her shirt and then heard the satisfying sound of buttons hitting the floor as the flew off. Lucia yelped and as she did she accidentally bit my lip and I flinched back. She rolled out of my embrace and ran to the door.

I had scared her away, of course I had she was a freaking virgin and I jumped on her like a maniac! Then I heard the sound of the locks closing and I looked her way. She was leaning against the door breathing heavily with her shirt open showing off her perfectly shaped breasts and pale blue bra. I was so hard at the sight I though I was going to burst.

*LPOV*

Sebastian was sitting staring at me leaning against the headboard now and I felt myself get soaked through as I looked at him. His black hair was hanging down and a couple of strands were hanging over his dark eyes, the tight t-shirt was showing how fit he really was and the silk pajama bottoms he was wearing on his long legs, then there was a very large bulge that showed how much I had affected him as well. Even though his hand and lower arm was starting to dissapear he was still the most handsome man who walked this earth.

"Lucia I'm so so-"

"Have you ever done this before?" I asked quickly before he could apologize, it was unnecessary to apologize since it was I who had thrown myself at him. He raised and eyebrow.

"Had a hot make out session in the hospital wing? No, have you?" He asked with a smile and I smiled even though I was nervous as hell. But I wanted him, and now if he was going to dissapear from me I wanted to know that I had had all of Sebastian Seraphim Snape I could take.

"No! I mean...Have you ever had...Sexwithanyonebefore?" I asked quickly and I was pretty sure I was blushing. He smiled at me.

"If I have had sex with anyone before? Yes I have" He said and I nodded quickly.

"Of course you have, you are fucking gorgeous" I breathed and his eyes widened. "oh my god!" I groaned and placed my hands over my eyes. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry I'm so pushy, I didn't know what I was thinking!" I groaned and removed my hands and flinched back into the door when I saw Sebastian, not in the bed but only inches away from me and I looked up meeting his dark gaze. He rested his hands on the sides of my thighs and pushed against me and I felt his erection press against my stomach.

"Lucia baby" He said in his dark voice and I nearly melted. "Tell me what you wanted" He continued. I put my palm against his chest and felt his rapid heartbeat.

"I want you to make love to me before you dissapear" I whispered and he leaned down and kissed my neck and I felt his hands move up my thighs and push my skirt down a bit.

"I can't hear you" He whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"I want you to make love to me before you dissapear" I said a bit higher and he kissed me hard and then pulled me back to the bed. His smile was the exact smile he had when he had done something really bad and was proud of it. He dropped to his knees and pulled my skirt down and I giggled as he started to kiss my thighs, when he was almost up to my panties I backed away. I wasn't ready for that kind off thing, but Sebastian grabbed the back of my knees and pulled me to him again. He knew I was uncomfortable with him kissing me so intimately so he started to kiss my skin just below my navel instead. He did that until he reached my lips and then pushed me down on the bed.

The small touches grew into caressess that got both him and me to moan in pleasure and when I felt him reach down between our bodies and started to pull his pajama pants down I could barely breathe.

Then he started to laugh slightly and I looked up at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked and he just laughed and shook his head.

"No, no. It's just that" He laughed some more. "_It_'s invisible" He said and I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he smirked then I felt blush creep up my cheeks as I realised what he meant.

"Oh my god! But does it still work if it's...you know?" He then started to laugh even more, and then he flinched as if he was in pain.

"Baby, it may be invisible but I can assure you it still work" He said and I felt his tip against my core and I yelped.

"Make me belive you, Snape" I said and he smirked and kissed me.

"My pleasure Malfoy" He said as he slid into me in one swift move.

* * *

><p><strong>Moahahaha! Not what you expected when I said lemons right?<strong>

**I just love Sebastian, the Sebastian Seraphim Snape I built in my head is just like his father and I just love him and wanted to give him some love with his girl.**

**Who do you think Lucia Malfoys mother is? A cookie for the winner!**

**Next chapter will be SS/HG lemons I promise...I do...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**there is no excuse for the wait I have put you through. I am sorry, very very sorry!**_

_**but here it is! The last daughter of time!**_

* * *

><p>Hermione POV<p>

The last class for the day was over and I started to pack up my things to take to my rooms.

Merlin I was tired! I could hardly sleep anymore, just thinking about the whole situation with Celeste and the situation with Severus. I couldn't handle it anymore, he had started to look at me during meals and I couldn't bring myself to look back at him. What was he after? I know he cares for Celeste, so maybe he will just sleep with me and then walk away to make her suffering End?

But I missed him, it felt so empty without him.

"oh for fucks sake Hermione!" I growled to myself and threw a parchment roll across the room so it hit the wall.

work would put my mind at ease and then I would just take a sleeping draught and be done with the day and hope to sleep.

I turned around and jumped back almost immediately and pulled my wand out.

"Snape what the hell!" I snarled and he walked out from the shadows more. I did not remove my wand though, I didn't want him near me. In case I would do something I would possibly regret later, like seeking comfort in him.

"I did not come here to fight you" he said with the same silk smooth voice as ever.

"Then why did you come here?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest and before he could answer I decided to really show him how annoyed I really was and interrupted him. "Or I know! Since the only way to apparently save Celeste that you oh so adore, is to have sex with me so you have come to seduce me? The common whore?" I yelled and he just stood there, not moving a muscle with a neutral expression.

I shook my head. "It's not going to happen"

"Hermione, I came to say that I am sorry for all that happened-"

"Oh you're sorry? Then all is forgiven, take me Severus!" I said and threw my outer robes off so I was left in my blue summer dress and leaned back against the desk.

now he looked angry, serves him right though. He took long steps towards me and his black gaze was burning with anger and something else.

"Hermione, I am truly sorry about what I said and did. But you have to confess that the situation as it was presented did not work for your favor! You were kissing with another man half naked and then you tried to convince me that you apparently had nothing to do with it!"

"Yes shame on me for thinking you would stop and listen to the facts, shame on me for thinking you cared enough for me to give me a chance to explain!" I said and then it struck me how close we were to each other and I backed away straight into the desk and he stepping forward grabbing both of my wrists.

I looked up into his eyes and was about to tell him to piss off when his lips moved against mine and I involuntarily shivered in pleasure from head to toe. Then I realized what was actually happening and I pushed him away from me and then walked to the other side of the desk.

"Just stop it please" I said, tired of fighting and feeling like I could cry. "I know why you're doing all of this. You only want Celeste to be able to go home"

"No" he said and I looked at him in confusion. "It is true that I would be glad to see her go on, but I do not really care. What she said before, about us not being her parents in this time is true. So how can I truly care for her in that way without knowing her? It is you that I want, only you."

He sighed. "You both made me hope, hope for a family. And I don't want to give that up"

he walked to me again and let his hands slide up my arms to my shoulders. "I love you, don't make me beg"

He bent down and kissed my forehead and I breathed in his scent.

"This doesn't feel real" I said and stepped away from him. There was so many things I wanted to do. I wanted to kiss him and forgive it all, I wanted to slap him and fight and I wanted to just crawl into his arms and just stay there forever and not make a decision.

But instead I just walked out of the classroom, leaving my books behind me.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in Celeste's room waiting for her to wake up. I was studying her face for traces of myself in her. She did look like me, but she also looked a lot like Severus with her dark hair and her dark eyes which were now closed.<p>

She was so beautiful, she was so smart and so kind. Such a beautiful creature should not flee the world before her time.

I went over to her side and stroked her black curls, her eyes fluttered and she opened them and looked up at me.

She didn't say anything, and I had no words that seemed sensible enough to say. So we just stayed like that, silent as I stroked her hair. The longer I stared into her black eyes the more I thought of Severus and how he was like in the future. But one should not know the future, but I just had to ask.

"Are we happy?" And Celeste nodded.

"You would do anything for each other, you are ridiculously in love" she sighed and then turned her face away and looked at the wall.

I took the hint and walked out. I started to walk towards the dungeons, knowing that he would be there.

I knew he was sincere about what he had said earlier. He did care for me, he did love me. The thought made me smile and I felt a warmth spread through my body and started to walk faster.

I hardly even noticed when I started to run. I just hoped it wasn't too late, maybe he had changed his mind? What if he didn't want me now. I stopped running when I saw a stream of students walk out of the potions classroom and stood there waiting for them all to exit.

When they had I rushed into the classroom and closed the door behind me. Severus was sitting behind his desk writing and sighed when he surely sensed there was someone in the room and looked up.

He froze and just stared at me and I smiled and ran up to him, around his desk and threw myself at him.

I stroked the black hair away from his face, dans before he could sat anything I kissed him. His arms wrapped around my body and pressed me to him as if he was scared I would go away.

I pulled away from the kiss and straddled his lap and he put his hands on my thighs and I felt the warmth of them through the fabric of my dress.

"Why are you doing this Hermione?"

"Because I love you" I said and his eyes widened. "And I don't want to lose the chance to be happy with you just because I was angry. I want to stay with you as long as I am allowed"

Severus didn't say anything he just smiled and kissed me. He took out his wand andi heard him whisper a silencing spell and then took my lips with his again. The buttons at the top of my dress suddenly popped open and the slightly chilly dungeon air hit my breast and Severus hands moved under my bum and lifted me up and sat me down on his desk.

He then took a step back. "I'm sorry if this is going to fast, do you wish to wait or-"

he silenced when I cupped his private parts and gently pulled him back to me and unzipped his fly. I squeezed him and was satisfied when I saw his eyes nearly roll back into his head.

"That's exactly how I want you, fast" he stepped closer to me and his hands sneaked under my dress and dragged my panties off "and hard"

he smirked and pressed himself all the way into me and I moaned at the feeling. He placed his hands on my bum and thrust against me and I moaned again and wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to thrust hard inside me.

he growled as I bit his neck and leaned down over the desk so my back was on the desk again. I sat up again quickly and pushed him back down into his chair and straddled him the I lowered myself onto him and saw his eyes roll back and moaned as he thrust upwards hitting the spot.

"I love you" I said and he smiled and his hand went up to my breasts and placed a kiss between them and then groaned as I grounded hard on him.

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>*Dumbledore POV*<p>

"Headmaster!" I looked up from the papers on my desk and searched for what portrait that had called for me, and saw the grumpy face of old potions master Bane Black look at me.

"Ah, what can I do for you Mr Black?"

"You told me to notify you of the young potions masters movements. He and the young charms mistress are doing sinful activities in his office...On his desk! My old DESK!"

I merely smirked and put a new lemon dropping my mouth. Then reached for the little hour glass in my top drawer and started to twirl it forwards.

"I never did something like that on my desk...women should be taken in bed not-"

"yes, yes Mr Black. It's the new generation, they are at it everywhere" I smiled and the portrait snorted and continued to mumbled angrily. I stopped twirling the hourglass and then counted again for safety's sake.

"Twilly!" He called and the female house elf popped up on his desk. "As soon as I let this go you are to take it and put it under the bed of Miss Snape in the infirmary then pop out before she notices you"

i gave it to the elf and she disappeared at once.

"This was all terribly clever of you, but why?" Mr black asked and I shrugged.

"I was bored, and matchmaker is always a game I have a enjoyed playing. I do hope the spell I put on the girl didn't affect her twin in her present so much. But with them being linked I can imagine it did."

"You made her believe she would die if she didn't get them together...Very slytherin of you" the old Professor smirked and I smiled.

"It was for the best. They will be happy with each other, celeste will go back to her time and it will all work out"

I walked over to the window and looked out at the sun setting.

"What will you do about the girl? Will you let her remember? Will you let them remember?"

"Celeste...She will always remember, but Severus and Hermione. I will let them remember the essentials. It's a dangerous thing to know ones future"

twilly popped up again and gave me the now not ticking hourglass.

"Lil missy disappeared"

"Good, your work is done now" I said and she disappeared.

* * *

><p>*Celeste POV*<p>

when the room had stopped spinning and I finally opened my eyes I noticed that i was standing in the infirmary.

"Celeste?" I turned around and saw Sebastian standing behind me putting on his school robes.

"Seb?" I looked around and then looked at him. "I'm back?"

he nodded and smiled a huge smile "You're back!"

I laughed and threw myself around his neck And hugged him as hard as I could.

"You gotta tell me what happened!" Sebastian said as we stopped hugging and I just smiled and shook my head.

"My dear brother, there is no possible way I will ever tell you what happened. I am very sure you can live without knowing that"

he was about to protest when I put my hand over his mouth.

"Seb, you really really don't want to know" I sighed and then walked out if the room with him next to me. When the next horrifying thought hit Me.

I was so behind on all homework...

**Done! **

**I hope you all liked it and I apologize again for the delay of this chapter. **

**/ Soph**


End file.
